The Rules Of Friendly? Competition
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: Sasuke is finally back in Konoha. But, he harbors NO feelings for the Cherry Blossom. BUT, when Sai's old nicknames begin to test her temperment he begins to question and defy his mind. Then, He, Kakashi, and Sai strike up a deal. Slight Saku-Kaka-Sai
1. Chapter 1

**_The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition_**

**_(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)_**

By: UchihaSanNin

* * *

_Oh and by the by...I added a few years to the original storyline...you know How Sasuke and the gang were all like 14-16? I made it where they were like...er...20-21. SO, I hope that noone gets cunfuzzled. :D Luv you all!!_

_I donot own Naruto :D_

UchihaSanNin

* * *

--

Chapter 1: Sasuke

--

"Just give me the God damned chopsticks, Sasuke." Sakura muttered as the utensils wobbled in his nearly unusable fingers. She snatched them away from the Uchiha, who gave her a look of utter contempt.

"I don't need your help, Sakura," He muttered back, glaring bullets at the pinkette. "So leave me alone."

"Then tell me, Your Highness...why the hell did you want me here in the first place? HUH?!" He just looked away, to keep her from seeing the blush that slowly crept across his cheeks. She slowly dipped the chopsticks into his bowl of Ramen, and then twirled it around in the soupy mix. Then he turned in time to see her raise the now noodle laiden sticks to his lips.

Is she seriously going to do this? He blushed again, mentally yelling at himself to control his out of cool-Sasuke-character-like-emotions. W-why is she feeding me...? I...I don't understand...what...

He opened his mouth and thoughtfully chewed, and she dipped the utensils into the bowl again. "Hows that? feel better to be getting something in there, huh?"

"Hnn..." He answered, closing his eyes, chewing slowly, thinking about his next words wisely. "Sakura..." He said, after he swallowed, pausing when she looked up at him. "I wanted to talk about--" Then next thing he knew, Naruto and Sai and Ino stampeded into the Ramen shop, and slammed him face down into his bowl of Ramen as each of their vested upper bodies came down on his back and shoulders.

_"TEME'S BACK!! THE TEME!! THE TEME!! HOW WAS THE HOSPITAL!!"_

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, I have missed you sooooo much!! We were so worried that you would never come back!!" Ino cried out loudly, putting her clenched fists underneath her chin, starry eyed. Sakura shot her the nastiest look that she could muster.

_GREAT...Back to the Oh, I love you Sasuke-Kun bullshit. Hmph. FINE...I don't need to take your stupid bullshit, you pig..._ She muttered to herself, and turned back to her meal. _Ino Pig...hogs everything to herself and --_

"Good morning, Hag." Sai said simply. Sakura's eyes blazed with anger, and she shoved away from the table. Sasuke Uchiha was even angrier at the words that came from the replacement's mouth that were directed toward Sakura.

_WHAT THE FU--_ He thought, but again, was cut off.

Naruto and Ino froze both at Sia's cruel name and Sakura's action. "Hag...? HAG!! Sai you PRICK!!" She grabbed the first person within her reach. Naruto. She threw him against the counter, stunning a now sputtering Sasuke, who'd now sat up, shaking his long ebony locks and head, making Ramen broth fly everywhere. Ino made a run for it as the pinkette sent her fist flying into the emotionless ex ROOT Operative's pretty, pale, emotionless face.

"Sakura, stop!! NOOOO!!" Naruto yelled, as she grabbed him and threw him ontop of Sai, who was now sitting on his ass, outside Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

--

later that day.....

--

Sasuke sat on the fuuton in the Uchiha Manor. _Who knew that that...helpless, whiney...little...crybaby could do something like that...? That spoiled brat learned that much? How..._

Sakura was wandering around the house, checking every room and lock. He was on a type of house arrest, and until he could function without a nurse's care, he would have to be under her or Naruto's watch. Being under Naruto's watch was impossible for the moment, due to his training under Tsunade for the title of Hokage.

Sasuke tried to move his fingers. Thanks to the injuries that he sustained from Madara, his arm was currently useless, until the cast came off, and more dire medical procedures could take place. He, the emotionless Uchiha, the raven haired man who attempted to sever all his ties to his past, was just glad to be home. HOME.

"Sasuke, does your arm hurt?" She suddenly asked, and his eyes snapped open.

"No." He replied in an annoyed voice.

"How about your head...?"

"NO."

You're sure...?"

_NOOOOOO!! we want you to--_ His Inner screamed, but he just sighed. "Hn..." He closed his eyes agian, then they snapped open, staring at her with a look that would melt rocks, when the kunoichi sat on the fuuton right next to his bandaged chest.

"Let me check them then. Tsunade told me that we would have to change them at least three times a day..." She stared right back into his feral, inky eyes, and he relented.

"Damn. Fine. " He relaxed as she first reached for his forehead, and slowly unwrapped the bandages that were there. The large cut had nearly healed, and she place her hands against the wound, earning a hiss of anger and pain from the raven haired Uchiha.

"Shosen Jutsu..." She focused her chackra into her hands, and they glowed blue for a few seconds, as Sasuke felt the wound close the rest of the way up. He watched, disguising his amazement, and then as she pulled away he looked at the door over her shoulder, at her back. Then she reached for the bandaging at his chest, and gently unwrapped it also.

He watched her fingers with an annoyed look, trying to look bored at the action. He revelled in it. He felt like a puppy wantin gto beg for attention. Her fingers flitted over his skin, examaning his wounds taht was sustained in battle, and she was too focused on the task at hand to notice the look of pure bliss on his face.

She held in the sharp intake of breath when she saw the chest wound.

_Flashback-_

_Sakura had no choice but to watch. She, being a Medic-Nin as Tsunade-Shishiuo told her, could not partake in ANY battle. they had to stand back, and treat the wounded. If the only Medic was hit, or worse, KILLED, then the whole mission would fail, due to the deaths of the other wounded Nin. Madara and Sasuke were in an all out battle to the death, and she was the only one here to witness it. Naruto was injured badly, but they were able to save the Jinchuuriki in time, before the Kyuubi was taken from his body. and...and Sasuke. Sasuke was struggling. The wounds from the 8-tailed beast still weren't healed. Juugo had saved his life again, not too long ago, from the Kyuubi that had awakened inside of Naruto, and proceeded to destroy everything. It managed to get to the stunned Sasuke Uchiha beofre he had the chance to activate his Mangekyuo-Sharingan. the newly formed flesh on his chest and neck were beginning to open and bleed, draining his life's blood away every second. Every minute counted now._

_"Sasuke..." She watched with fear and trepidation as the man she loved took hit after hit, and gave it back to the elder Uchiha tenfold. His chakra was almost depleted. "Sasuke..." Madara had abandoned his cloak in the beginning of the fight, and shown his true self. The man that Kakashi Sensei knew as Obito. THe ROOT member that controlled Sai's every little move and thought, Danzou. They were all the same person. Madara Uchiha._

_Sasuke refused to back down. Madara was equally deprived of energy and chakra, and stared the prodigy down. "We could...we could rule the Nin world together, Sasuke..." He murmured. "Just you and I...like my younger brother and I wanted to do..."_

_"Filithy bastard..." Sasuke spat, holding a hand against a gaoing side wound. "I didn't come here to bargain...I came to finish my revenge...You LIED...to ME...killed...killed my family...what I held dear to me...and threatened everything that I held close to me...I'll fucking kill you..." Sasuke slowly stood, and raised his Chukoto to point it at the elder man that was still kneeling over, and now hacking up blood. The blade, stained cromson and glinting beautifully in the summer's sun, gave Sasuke the energy to move foreward._

_Then, the helpless man before him disappeared. Sasuke's Sharingan had long since been deactivated, due to his lack of chakra. "SHIT!" he looked around, staying calm as ever, listening for anything. Then Sakura's scream of fear ran through his mind. "SASUKE!!" Then she was in front of him, and the other Uchiha's blade ran her through, the chest, and also peirced Sasuke in the abdomen. He was too stunned to move. Too stunned to speak._

_"S-S-Saku...ra..." She was facing him, and her arms were thrown around his muscled neck, and her face was buried into his chest. She stupidly sacrificed herself to let him live. She didn't even think twice about her rash desicion. Pain engulfed her mind and body, then she saw blackness dim her vision as the blade twisted in her flesh._

_Rage, pain, sadness, and pure, raw emotion took over Sasuke. He was red, and he put his hands on the blade that was still in his and Sakura's body. He shoved it out, and Sakura's now limp body hit the ground, and her head hit the rock hard surface at her feet, and the darkness comepletely took over. Sasuke's Sharingan took over his normally obsidian colored eyes once more, and he panted hard with the effort of the activation, digging deep into his reserves for just enough looked into the Uchiha's eyes._

_"My, My, Sasuke...SHe just gave her life for you...and you still don't care about her...Itachi really did pull a number on you now didn't he...what a loving brother...the little Uchiha no longer has ANY emotional ties to this world whatsoever..." Then, Sasuke lunged, slamming a fist into the older man's face, and sending him to the dirt. The katana went flying and sunk into the stony surface of the rocky wall to the rear. Sasuke stared the other Uchiha down, as his tomoe began to spin._

_"Mangekyou...!"_

_Blood sprayed everywhere, and it was finally over for the one called Madara uchiha._

_Sasuke slowly made his way back over to the unconsious Sakura haruno, and he looked down at her. "Saku...ra..." he choked out, and then fell to his knees beside her. "Sakura..." He turned her over as he picked her up in his arms, and looked at the wound. It was a fatal blow, it went through her lung; she was rendered unconcious becuase of the smack to the head. She was lying diagnally across his lap, and he hunched over, and pressed his hands into her abdomen. "Sakura!"_

_--_

_She woke up, feeling a heavy weight on top of her. She looked around, and saw what it was. Black, unruly, sweat soaked hair...belonging to a man who had his head cushioned against her breasts, facing her. Black, empty eyes. glazed obsidian eyes. Sasuke uchiha. "Sas...uke...? SASUKE!!" She sat up, cradling his head to her breasts. She felt for a heartbeat. "Sasuke hold on!!" She wailed. "Just hold on, Sasuke-Kun...I'll save you..."_

_He'd given her the last vestiges of his chakra to heal her wounds._

_End_

He watched her as he reminisced, and she looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke..." She murmured, "What...Um...what did you want to say at Ichikaru's before you got thrown into your Ramen...?"

He just looked up at the ceiling, revelling in the feel of her hands on his body as she partially healed his chest wound. "N-Nothing. Just mind your own business." Sakura smiled, and finshed up with the healing procedures, then unwrapped the long, clean bandages from her Medic-bag.

------------------------------------------

"You know...Maybe I should just forget it with Sasuke-Kun...He is still treating me like I am an annoying little girl...not a 21 year old young woman..." She told herself outloud, as she walked through the village later that day, after leaving the Uchiha to get food for dinner. "I mean...He can get any girl that he wants and he obviously doesn't want me...It must be my forehead...or my horrible temper..."

"Or that you are just a hag." Came a lone response, and a hand clasped her shoulder. Sakura lashed out with a fist, narrowly missing Sai's face as he leaped away. "Come and spar with me, Ugly. I can use the excersise. If you win, I'll stop calling you those names. If I win...hmmm...You can't hit me anymore. Is that good?"

She was boiling on the inside. "FINE!! BUT YOU BETTER NOT CRY WHEN YOU ARE GROVELING AT MY FEET YOU PRICK!!" She screamed at him, getting everyone's attention. "I WON"T GO EASY ON YOU!! Unfortunately, I can't today, I have to watch over Sasuke and go to the hospital for a shift. So we have to do it another day this week."

"Hmmm...Thursday. Hows that?"

"YOU'RE SO ON!! HELL YEAH!"

The Nin disappeared without another word.

--

After the next few months, Sasuke's bandages were removed, and he slowly regained his status as a Nin and Leaf citizen in Konohagakure. He still hadn't earned the other people's respect, but as Sakura assured him, it came with time.

Sakura walked next to him, her hands behind her back, looking at him, then at the ground, where his attention was currently riveted. "S-Sasuke..."

"Hn." He didn't even look or glance in her direction.

"Um...I was wondering when you would be getting off that house arrest that Tsunade-Shishiou put you on..."

"Aa." He just shrugged, hands shoved in his black short's pockets.

"You mean that you don't know?" She wailed, and he winced.

"Hn..."

_Nope..._ Inner Sakura muttered. "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh..." She suddenly twirled around in front of him, and he looked up, transfixed. "Well...I am going to the annual summer festival that we are having on Saturday night. And since a woman can't go by herself, and YOU can't be by yourself at any time of day or night, then you HAVE to come. How bout it?"

"Hn..." He just turned slightly, letting his shoulder rub hers as he pushed past her in a brisk, cold manner.

She growled inwardly. "It's not that i WANT to go with you, I have to becuase your stupid ass is stuck with ME for the next...Ungodly amount of time. GOT IT!!" She yelled, and he ignored her.

But on the inside, he was contemplating how he would reveal everything to her.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as it set, giving the normally blue sky pink, orange, and a low kindof tint. Sakura thought that it looked beautiful. She raised her Sake cup to her full lips again, and drank deeply. Sasuke sat underneath the large tree, and watched her drink the alcohol. "Sakura. You've had enough."

"I...I d-didn't ask...aks you...f-f-for a count, nowdid I...?" She slurred, and he glared at her with a look that would melt ice. He sighed as she tipped her head back and chugged it down again.

"Why are you such a damned drunk, Huh?" He asked and she looked at him. He took in her beautifully flushed face, her clouded emerald eyes, and the way she seemed to be so at ease with him.

"Why...? You don't care..." She slurred, and leaned backwards against the tree, settling in next to the Uchiha. "You never cared...."

"Tch...No and why the fuck should I..." He growled in response. _**Becuase you like her...His inner said. You like her and you KNOW IT.**_

_Tch... _He spat. _I don't like her. She is nothing but a fellow comrade when I get my Nin status back from that hag of a Hokage. What a bitch...I--_

He then noticed that Sakura wasn't slurring her words anymore, and he glanced over at her. Then, he did a double, then triple take. "Wha-Wha-What the fuck.....?" She was leaned back against the tree's hard surface, and slowly slipping over the bark toward his arm. Her forehead then made contact with his muscular bicep, and he tensed. he watched her face for any sign of her faking her drunken slumber. Nothing. not a batting eyelash, no squishing of the eyelids. Not a thing.

_She definately isn't the girl that I was with at the age of 12... _He told himself. _She's...grown...She's--_ He blanched at the sudden thought, that was very un-Sasuke Uchiha-Like. _W-What the fuck is with me...She will never be anything more to me than that annoying, self centered little spoiled brat of a girl who chased me to the ends of the world. Never anything more than that. Annoying child..._

**_You love her and you know it_**, Sasuke. His Inner whispered in correction. _**And you know it...**_

Sasuke growled, as the war raged inside his mind, and he heard a small noise that peaked his interests. Sakura had shifted in her sleep, dropping the Sake cup, and moaned faintly. "Geh..." He looked down at her, taking in her features. _Changed... _matured features of the woman that she had become. Features that he had never noticed until he had gone with her to the Ramen Bar that after noon that seemed so far away now. Months. It felt like Years.

Her lithe, petite body had tucked into his own, cruled up into a near fetal position, with her face upturned and half buried into the black fabric of his altered hakama. Her pink-reddish mouth was upturned into a smiling pout, like always, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He remembered her being utterly FLAT. she was nothing when he left her lying on that bench nearly 10 years ago. But now... His eyes traveled down to her tight, red shirt that was pulled up on her stomach just enough to let him see her naval. Her breasts seemed to strain against the restricting fabric, and He itched to run a hand under the fabric and cup one.

He didn't know he was blushing bright red til he felt the burning of it on his face a few seconds later. He scoffed, and looked away, but glanced back at the sleeping beauty who snuggled against him even more, her head now going to his abdomen. his abs tensed instinctively, and he clenched his teeth. _Idiot wench... _Sasuke muttered inwardly. _Now I've got to carry your drunk ass home...Fucking figures...why the FUCK did I let you brin g that shit with you...should've stayed home...But NOOOOO, Little Saku-Chan wanted to 'watch the sunset.'_ He mocked her high pitched tone of voice, then rolled his eyes at the nickname that had come off the top of his head.

**_Heheh...See, Sasuke-Kun? You love her_**.

_NO I DON'T._

**_Then you like her?_**

_Yes._

**_HAHAHAHA!! I knew it!!_**

_Stop asking stupid questions. Bastard._ He then ignored the cacklling laughter that took over his mind. _I'm fucking going to go NUTS... _He sighed, and looked down at Sakura's irrisistable, pouty, smiling mouth. He groaned. _I'm officially FUCKING INSANE...why...WHY did I come home..._

_**Becuase THIS IS your HOME...Your family...OUR family is HERE...and...and SHE is HERE...this is where you belong...**_

"HN..." He moved an arm underneath Sakura's shoulders, then another underneath the backs of her knees, and picked her up, tossing her up into the air a few inches to make her come and snuggle closer to his chest. The sun had long since sunk into the mountains, and he turned and made his way down the grassy knoll, back toward Konohagakure.

* * *

Well, How is it? For all the sake of the color Green!! REVEIW!!

The next chappie is when the deal is struck...chances are taken, and people get the SHIT beat out of one another...whooooo!! Lmao...

UchihaSanNin.

I might not update for a few days, due to trying to catch up with A Bleeding Heart...I haven't updated it...scince...scince...ugh brainfart...Um...ever...about a month nearly. so Ima write my bootie off, and get that out of the way. lol. G night!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition_**

**_(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)_**

By: UchihaSanNin

* * *

_I donot own Naruto. _

_damn. Happy reading!!!!_

UchihaSanNin

* * *

--

Chapter 2: Go-Rounds in the Hot Springs

--

_When a man loves, there is the chance of Hate..._ (Madara Uchiha)

--

Sasuke carried the young kunoichi in his arms, holding her to his chest as if she were his last lifeline to the world. She moaned as she snuggled her face into his hard, muscular chest, and he glanced down at her. "Hn..."

The moon was full above him, lighting up the sky and stars that illuminated the usually dark night. he tightened his hold on her legs and shoulders, feeling his fingertips brush against her full left breast. He tried to ignore the feel of the other that pushed against his chest, and and he stared straight ahead. damned female...He cursed mentally, and cleared his throat.

He stopped as he walked under the light from one of the streetlights, and threw a look over his muscled shoulder. "What do you want."

An Anbu Operative stood at least ten yards off, well camouflaged amongst the trees. In all honesty, Sasuke didn't see him until he passed him, due to his distraction of the lithe, well formed body that he carried in his arms. "Uchiha, where is your escort?" Came the deep voice, and the Anbu leaped out of the tree, and stared at the Uchiha as he walked over. Sasuke didn't move.

"She's...Incapacitated at the moment...So mind your own business...If I wanted you to worry, then I would let you know. So shut the fuck up and go away." He snarled, and the Anbu stopped at least ten feet away.

"Wherever you go and you know it, you are supposed to have an escort. PERIOD. at your house, walking down the street. ANY where. Or you will be taken into custody. Now lets go."

The Uchiha turned around, revealing the bundle of Kunoichi in his arms. "My ESCORT." Then he turned and walked off, leaving the Anbu Operative stunned.

_She's...She's d-drunk...? Goddamn you, Tsunade-Baa-Chan!!_

_--_

-- -Um...a sorta lemon here...lol

--

He set the kunoichi down in the bed, and looked at her state of attire. I can't just leave her like...this...He told himself, and gritted his teeth. He pulled off her Nin Sandals, then sat on the end of the bed as she pulled her legs up to her. "Sasuke..." She murmured, and he looked at her face.

_She's...so..._

**_Beautiful...?_** His inner suggested.

_SHUTTHEFUCKUP!!_ He yelled back.

He then noticed where he was. He had incoherently leaned forward, and his face was above hers. _WTFH!!_ He thought. _How the hell did I...??_

He froze where he was, and a slow blush spread across his face. "Uh..." He didn't know what to do. Clueless. She'd turned in her sleep again, and arched her back as shifted to her back, making Sasuke's charcoal-black gaze waver to her full bosom. His blush darkened. His hand twitched, and he lifted his arm, bringing his hand up to the zipper that was pulled up past her cleavage, and curiosity got the better of the Uchiha for the first time.

It's not that he'd never seen a female body before. Hell, he was an Uchiha. He was considered a GOD amongst other men. He had the looks, the body, everything a female wanted. But had never seen. They were drooling and begging at his feet for a good fuck. Orochimaru would send them for him in his room, naked, except for a cloak or some revealing clothing. Karin even tried once, and failed miserably. He refused to look at her; and due to the situation with Itachi and Orochimaru, then the Akatsuki, he never wavered from his goal. It was...curiosity that drove him to see something that he was suddenly interested in. Sakura Haruno had grown from the annoying pretty little brat, to a beautiful, Hopefully strong Kunoichi with a luscious body to boot.

He wanted to see what he was showing unexpected desire for. It was his way of judging whether his efforts were worth it or not. He slowly ran the zipper down over her breasts, and the the tight shirt loosened as the zipper came down. He narrowed his gaze as her bindings that covered her breasts came into view. He bit his lip as she whispered something unintelligible, and he silently prayed that she wouldn't wake up. She saw what she did to Sai months ago. seen what she could do to Naruto and his replacement during training. Bad news.

He sighed as the shirt loosened more, and he found her bindings loose. Not tight like he could usually tell they were. He balanced on a his left forearm, and put a hand against her slim waist, as if testing her reaction. she seemed to breath in deeply, but no other reaction. He was now holding a kunai in his left hand, and and he slowly ran it down the tough fabric of the bindings. The bindings ripped as the finely honed blade cut through the fabric, and he watched her face as her breasts were finally free from their restraints. Nothing.

His hungry gaze turned down to her breasts again, and widened. He groaned inwardly, and clenched his fists. They weren't flat and tiny, but were now full and well rounded. Not as big as Tsunade's, _Thank Kami..._ but she was well endowed. No wonder she always bound her chest, along with wearing a sports bra. _Damn,_ He thought.

He itched to touch her. He brought his hand up as he dropped the kunai, and gently ran his finger over the underside of one full, well rounded orb, and gritted his teeth. _Hell...I probrably wouldn't know what to do with her once I get our pants off...Plus...she's out cold... _He gently cupped her breasts with both hands now, and ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened under the gentle ministration, and she moaned again.

It drove him nuts. _Well worth it... _He mentally concluded. _WELL fucking worth it... _He leaned down, and gently placed his lips against the soft undercurve, then ran his tongue over her nipple. "Ah..." He then raised his head, and ran his tongue over the rose-red flesh and took it into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it, and sucked hard, gaining another breathless moan.

He froze, and turned his lust clouded obsidian orbs up to her face, and a million different excuses and reasons for his current disposition ran through his head. They all ended with him getting the FUCK knocked out of him. But, instant relief washed over him, and he suckled once more. She was still out, moaning incoherently, but still 'sleeping.' He felt his manhood swell considerably, making his Nin pants tighten over his hips and crotch. _I gotta stop..._

He released her now swollen and puckered nipple with a pop, and then pulled her shirt and bindings off, without waking her. He made his way to the futon, and layed down.

"Well...well worth it..."

He massaged his abs, and heard her moans replay over and over in his head. "Fuck's sake..." His hand moved lower, just above his hardened erection, and let his fingers lightly graze the sensitive and throbbing flesh. he then gripped it in a firm grasp, and slowly ran his hands up and down his length.

"Aaaahhhh..."

He pretended that He was lying next to the pink-haired kunoichi, and thrusting into her.

kissing her hungrily.

biting her skin along her neck, above her breasts.

He groaned loud, incoherently, and wished that it was her that was meeting is slow thrusts halfway instead of his hand.

--

The next morning...

--

"CHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sakura's enraged and motivated yell echoed through the forest that bordered the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Sai barely managed to dodge her amazingly powerful punch, and her fists went through the tree trunk, and made toothpicks out of its pulpy insides.

Sai leaped for cover, nursing his broken left arm that he used to block her strong leg kick that was aimed at his head. The tree started to fall, crashing through the branches of the other neighboring vegetation, and Sakura wrapped her arms around the huge trunk, digging her fingers into the bark, stopping it in midair. She gritted her teeth, as and swung the tree around towards the artistic Nin.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared, slack-jawed. In shock. Sasuke had never seen her fight. Not like this. She only had a few scratches, but that was it. She was fighting as if her life were on the line. _Holy SHIT... _Kakashi thought to himself, practically drooling as he watched the kunoichi throw the tree to the side, and lunge after her opponent again. _She is like Tsunade's long-lost duaghter...! And he Really, REALLY pissed her off this time..._

He watched as Sai's body flickered, and he came up behind her and yanked the hem of her skirt, ripping it completely off, leaving her in the black biker shorts that hugged her curves.

_This is getting hot, _The two Nin on the sidelines thought. _A little too hot..._

"YOU BASTARD!!" Then a wumping sound rent the already electrically charged air, and the emotionally challenged raven-haired man was sent flying between his and Sasuke Uchiha's bodies. Their eyes were as big as plates.

_He is gettign the FUCK beat outta him_, Sasuke verified. _Imagine ... if she...she... _He couldn't even think of the thought. He wouldn't dare try what he did again without her awake and knowing.

_Damn, Sai...what the fuck did you do to her??_ Kakashi mentally yelled.

Sai landed on his back, then did a back flip, pushing off the ground with his hands, and skidded to a stop, breathing heavily, on his feet. He crouched down, and unveiled a rather large scroll and a pen.

"Ninpuo!! Choujuu Giga!!"

He brushed his pen over the paper, and a giant, beautifully and roughly drawn tiger stretched off of the paper, roaring, with it's muzzle pointed to the sky. Sai jumped to the side, and landed in a crouch on all fours beside it's massively large and sharp-clawed forepaws.

The ink copy lashed out with a large, leanly muscled and powerful foreleg, flexing it's paw, and sending a spray of razor sharp, claw-like projectiles toward the pink-haired kunoichi. Kakashi and Sasuke were standing right in those projectile's path's.

"SHIT!!" The Copy Nin yelled, and leaped about twenty to thirty feet away, and Sasuke did also, to a safe spot, and turned to watch how the pinkette would get out of this one.

Sasuke watched, appearing to not be interested, his face and eyes displaying a look of utter boredom. Kakashi then whipped out his Icha-Icha Paradise book, and pretended to read it. Sasuke still saw the rapid glances he stole at the kunoichi, who showed no hint of backing off from the attack.

Sakura moved her arms up and over her face, and tucked her legs under her as she leaped off of the ground, she then rebounded off a tree, right for the mass of shuriken, senbon and kunai that advanced toward her. Before her body came into contact with the deadly onslaught, she twisted into the air with amazing agility and grace, spreading her legs wide.

her face was now nearly touching the ground as she soared through the air upside down, and threw her hands out. She pushed off the ground, and flipped through the air. Shuriken whipped past her, and the breeze that blew as they sliced throguh the air caressed her skin, as her body danced through the mass, avoiding every single hit.

Sai, along with Kakashi, stood where they were, mesmerized, slack-jawed once more. Kakashi was drooling heavily as her body twisted at the most peculiar angle to avoid each sharp edge.

Sasuke just stared at her, his thoughts running every which way, but he showed nothing. His eyes still held the bored and apathetic look, like always.

She twisted around one last time, avoiding the last shuriken and kunai, and the shuriken swiftly zoomed past her, barely even a quarter of an inch past her face. Pink suddenly blew everywhere, exploding all around her lithe, petite body. She cursed, and caught another kunai with her gloved right hand.

"So...what is this even about, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, monotonously.

"A...A very...anger-related beat-down..." He answered, sweat dropping. "Ahahahaaa...aaa..." He laughed sarcastically, and scratched the back of his head, his perverted smut book long since forgotten.

"And..."

"well...the outcome is simple...one of two ways...If Sakura-San wins...she wins Sai-Kun's respect...If Sai-Kun wins...well...let's just say that her pride and dignity is on the line..." He replied, and cleared his throat.

"Hn..." Sasuke Uchiha just crossed his arms and watched, still showing no interest in the ensuing beat down of Sai.

She flung the kunai back at the Nin, hitting the Tiger replica right in the forehead, and the Ink copy exploded, sending ink everywhere. Sai and Sakura were covered in it. She now went straight for the now unsuspecting Nin, who was trying to get the ink out of his eyes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Her fist went out, Sai dodged, catching her elbow, his eyes still closed, and flipped her. She went head over heels, and landed hard on her back. The breath was knocked out of her body, and she gasped immediately for much needed air.

Sai plopped right down on top of her, straddling her hips. And so, the struggle ensued.

"GET OFF YOU PERV!!" She screeched.

"I..." He swiped at his eyes, and then he opened them, now free of the black ink, and stared down at her with annoyance " am...In no way being perverted. I am merely restraining you in the best way possible."

"Damn you, Sai!!"

"..." He smiled brightly, and she froze. "I...WIN." He he moved against her as he said this, settling his body against her, making himself more comfortable. She stammered something unintelligible, and her face went eight shades of red.

"GET OFF!!"

THUMP--!!

She'd managed to throw her leg up behind him, and landed a kick in the back of his head, unconsciously giving Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, a GREAT veiw of her neatly curved butt. The man was sent sprawling behind her, ass end up in the air. His face was in the mud behind her. Sakura pounced on him, and still blushing, with a kunai in her hand, at his throat. His face was lifted from the mud by the hair of his head, and he remained stoic and composed.

"I WIN," She retorted. "Now. what do you owe me again, Sai-Kun??"

Sai stayed quiet as the pinkette healed his broken arm. The warm tingly sensation of her chakra being pumped into his body seemed to fill his mind, and he watched her hands as she worked. The sun fought it's way from behind the clouds, and the group was now caught under it's warm rays. Sakura worked diligently and quietly, and knew that everyone, including Sasuke, was watching her every move. I feel like a lamb who has been cast amongst the wolves_...Strange..._She thought to herself.

She stood as she finished her job, saying, "So, what is it, Sai?"

"TH-thankyou very much...Ugly..."

She and everyone else stiffened, including the Uchiha, and it was like she turned to stone and seemed to crack down the middle as something snapped inside gave him an ugly sneer, and snarled, "Do I have to beat the shit outta you again, Sai?" Kakashi ended the treat right there, and put a hand on the kunoichi's head. He pressed his fingertips into her scalp, and it seemed to calm her.

"You're both spent. And what would you do it with, Sakura-San? Sheer mental willpower? You have barely any chakra left to get away from my grasp. SO no. take a break an rest before you go and take your shift at the hospital. I will watch little Sasuke-Kun."

_LITTLE SASUKE-KUN...??_ Sasuke and his Inner self raged. _WTFH!!_

"Apoligize, Sai-Kun." Kakashi murmured calmly.

"Well, I only promised to no longer call her a hag. No reason." Sakura tensed against Kakashi's hand, then lunged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" She growled and fought the Copy Nin. Sasuke was amazed.

_Barely any Chakra...and she stilll gets the best of kakashi? of all people..._

"I'll...I'll wipe the floor with your face, you prick!!"

Sasuke stood to the side, marvelling at how much strength she had left to be able to get away from Kakashi, and how Sai was backing away nervously from the enraged kunoichi. Kakashi had his arms around her slender waist, and jealousy flared through Sasuke's mind before he could quell it.

She was dragging their helpless ex-sensei with her as she advanced towards the Nin. His heels were digging into the dirt. It was no use. He was like a rag doll against her.

"SASUKE!!" Kakashi wailed, "A little help would do wonders!!" He struggled to keep his hold on the pinkette, and Sasuke smirked, then suddenly appeared in front of the girl, using his body flicker Jutsu. She reached out to throw him to the side, but he snarled at her.

"Yeah, Sakura, do that. And then we'll see who'll get their face wiped across the floor tonight." She stopped and glared at him, then her face went red as the full (and unintended) meaning of the comment hit her.

"Sasuke, You frigging Pervert!!" She screeched, and kakashi sighed, and released the girl. Sasuke saw the raw anger in those iridescent green eyes of hers, and she stared into his empty, hard to read obsidian orbs.

"...I...I..." His eyes slowly became tainted with red, and she averted her gaze. "I...I'm sorry..."

Then, she ducked away from the two closest Nin, and disappeared in a flurry of Cherry blossoms.

--

Later that afternoon...

--

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke muttered, as he lowered his muscular, naked body into the hot water. He winced slightly at the temperature, and held a hand to the towel that was folded on top of his head.

"I would not be doing the kidding on someone like you, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn... Deadbeat..." He retorted, rolling his eyes as he settled his body into the high temperature water, and leaned back against the rocky crevice at his back. Kakashi suddenly appeared in the room with a towel wrapped haphazardly around his bare waist, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke didn't say anything else, looking up at the silver haired Jounin. the reason why was to see if he had his mask, which he did, and two, was because the conversation at hand was none of the Nin's business.

"Kidding about what, Sai-Kun?" He asked, looking at the two young men before him.

"Tch..." Was Sasuke's response. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"...About Ugly..." Sai replied for him.

_Fucking rat,_ Sasuke raged inwardly, clenching his fists into his armpits, feeling his bicep flex with murderous intent. _Call her that one more time..._

Sai thought for a moment and looked at their ex-sensei.

"And what about her, Sai-Kun..." He stepped into the water also, dipping his left foot and muscled calf in as if testing the water. Then, he simply flopped into it, splashing everything and everyone. Sasuke covered his face, but he was soaked, including his towel that was now covering his hands and face.

"Fucking Kakashi!!" He yelled, and growled, throwing the now useless article to the other side of the room.

Sai, however, showed no such aggression. "I...well...How...she is such a skilled...beautiful young kunoichi...a great Medical Nin...and still...well...single...I figured that she and Naruto would hit it off, but...Nothing has happened."

"Tch...THAT will NEVER happen while I am here." Sasuke scoffed, not meaning to let it spill from his mind. But now, He couldn't take those words back. The other two Nin were forewarned of his growing anger, and cautiously peered over at him.

"So...?" Kakashi pushed for further answers, a sly smile visible behind his mask. "So, you actually feel something for the pink haired girl, eh, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn..." The Uchiha stood up, in all his naked glory, and scowled at the other two Nin. "Whatever." He stepped out of the hot water, as water ran in rivulets down his leanly muscled body, and Kakashi caught the brief twitch of jumping muscle in the Uchiha's jaw, and smirked. Sasuke turned as he stepped fully out of the water and onto the stone surface, and glared daggers at he and Sai.

"ANBU will be all over your ass if you even step FOOT out of this hot spring." Kakashi murmured. "So. I heavily suggest that you stay."

"Aa." He turned and eased himself back into the water, and snorted in displeasure as the two other Jounin restarted the already taboo conversation.

"SO, why does this catch you interest, Sai?" Kakashi asked, and sent the man a blank, lazy stare. Sasuke stared with deadly intent into the hot, baby blue colored water that frothed against his muscular chest and torso. He was, again, fighting his curious Inner self that wanted to jump into the conversation. He feigned interest by staring into the water, but listened closely, doing his best to deceive the others.

"I...I love her..." Sai stammered, and Sasuke tensed. Kakashi's eyes widened, and Sai blushed.

"Hmmmmm..." The silver haired Jounin lightly fingered his prominent chin, and looked skyward with his one steel grayish-blue eye. "Then...just be nicer to her." He chuckled, "That...would...be a start..."

"Tch..." Sasuke huffed, and almost laughed. "Like she would EVER let the likes of you get into her pants. or in her sake, underneath her skirt. It...would be...VERY entertaining thought..."

"What about you, huh, Sasuke-Kun?" Sai asked nonchalantly, and Sasuke cursed his name, knowing what he was going to say next. "I mean, you nearly died trying to save her with your own chakra. You don't care for her?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked back down at his muscled legs that were blurry in the blue-ish tinted water. "I mean, You? You're an avenger; A traitor; stomped all over her feelings for you..."

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, You--"

"Now, Sai-Kun," Kakashi intervened, catching the angry tint of blood red coloring in the Uchiha's eyes. Both angered Nin looked at Kakashi. The silver haired Jouni shifted his weight so he could react faster if they went at each other's throats. _Oh boy..._The copy Nin thought to himself, _Not good...not good at all..._

Before the Older Nin could say anything to get the two off subject, Sasuke's retort cut him off. "And why the hell are YOU neutral in all of this, huh? I saw the way you were trying to read your perverted fantasy book, and drooling all over it as you watched her today, you old pervert..."

_Shit...caught... _He thought. _Wait a minute..... what?!_

"Old?? ...Of all things...OLD?? I am not old...I am merely ten years older than you, Sasuke-Kun." Kakashi scoffed, and stood up, lifting himself out of the water. Sai and Sasuke blanched, mouths gaping, and looked down then away from his naked, muscular body as his lower torso came into view. "With THIS beautiful, built, and Gifted body, who wouldn't refuse it? ha...I mean, I don't look over a day over 20...!"

Sasuke's eyelid twitched, and he met the perverted Nin's gaze full on. "Heh. Sorry, Kakashi, BUT I don't go around staring at a man's dick."

Sai, unlike Sasuke, let his black gaze run over Kakashi's muscular figure. "Hm...Wow, Kakashi! You pass!! How deceiving..."

Sasuke jerked around and narrowed his gaze on his replacement's face. " You...I'm watching you...Don't come near me..."

Later...

"All right..." Sai and Sasuke looked over at Kakashi as he stood, and Sasuke scowled and looked away at the sight of his naked and wet body. "It's decided."

"What, you old pervert..." Sasuke growled, jaw clenched as tight as ever. "Your perverted sex scandal...? And that you've come to the realization that you too fucking old for this shit??"

"HEY, I am NOT old." Kakashi replied, and wrapped a white towel around his narrow hips.

"I don't hear you denying the other."

"Well..." He just smiled, and walked into the shower stalls.

Sasuke stood, pulling his towel off of his head. He wrapped it around his narrow, lean waist, and Sai followed suit. Kakashi suddenly popped out from the shower room, and shouted, Fully clothed, "YES!! Here it is! Whoever can get into our blossom's pants gets to keep her!!" Sasuke and Sai froze. about five other young men were in the Hot Spring with them now, and turned with horrified expressions to the two raven haired young men.

"Uh...I...uh...You...You bastard!!" Sasuke threw a punch, and socked Sai right in the face, and sent the man flying into the stall behind him.

"I didn't do anything, Sasuke-Kun, so why did...ow..." The raven haired Sasuke look alike sat up, tenderly fingering his red jaw. Sasuke shook his head.

"You had it coming, Deadbeat..." The emotionally challenged Nin stood up, and met Kakashi's grey-blue stare. Sasuke glared straight up HOLES into the Copy Nin's forehead. Sai, clueless, just stared at him.

"DEAL." They all said in inusion, and Sasuke and Sai both ran to get dressed.

* * *

The Bet, The Competition, then the race for the well...I wouldn't call it love yet...It is tainted love...lust...It gets better!! hahahahhhaaaa! BUT...Kakashi was the LAST person I wanted in on it...but...he is making it a little more...well...er...Interesting. I LOVE SAKU/KAKA hookups. alittle um...of it, but it's s'posed to be a SakuSasu...

UchihaSanNin


	3. Chapter 3

The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition

* * *

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

Chapter 3: An unbeleivable and Un-Sasuke-Uchiha-Action!!!

I no owns Naruto...I would really throw acid on Sasuke...but He turns around later!! I know He does! I got an anonymous tip, and PLUS, why would he suddenly have flashbacks of his old comrades if he sez that 'ive cut all bonds from the past...'

SMACK SMACK!!

MAY GOD HELP YOU IN THE END!! STUPID TEME!! But...I loves you Sasuke-Kun...stupid, stupid, stupid...

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk, willing herself to pick her head up off of the oaken surface. She was just too damned tired. _Wasting chakra on that pointless fight....that ass....it meant nothing....why the hell did I do it then....? Some pointless bull-_

The door to her office suddenly slammed open and hit the wall behind it. She leaped clear out of the seat that she was in, and fell to the floor, spread eagled, without a second thought of fixing herself. Her heart slammed against her ribs, and she stared at the intruder. Sai stood there, staring down at her, with an unreadable expression on his face. She blushed red with anger and leaped up, standing on her toes, over his head.

"You idiot!!! Knock on the fucking door for once!!!!" She glared daggers at the young man, but got no reaction out of him. She sat down carefully at her desk, and silently gathered the scattered papers at her feet.

"here....Let me help you with that." He whispered, and bent donw on one knee, and shufled the papers together. Sai stared down at her with a blank stare.

"Why in the hell are you helping me now, of all times?" She asked angrily.

They both stood, and she snatched the papers from the young man. "I just figured I would show my.....apologies.... I am sorry for the way that I have treated you."

Her accusing glare softened suddenly. "Well....I guess, since you apoligized....."

"You forgive me then?"

"Hai." She nodded. "Just.....Just don't do those stupid things or say anything derogitory anymore. It pisses me off."

"Come with me to the festival tonight. I promise that I'll make it up to you, Sakura." He said, and she looked up at him with a stunned look on her face. His own face, so much like Sasuke's, betrayed no emotion.

"I can't, Sai....I'm going with Sasuke." He just stared back at her, and smiled.

"Okay. Some other time then."

And with that, he walked out the same way he came in. silently and unnoticed.

--

That night......

Sakura inspected herself in the bathroom mirror. The blood red Hakama seemed to make her pink hair stnad out even more. _I already look like cotton candy....Ugh...._

It did seem to bring out her curves alot more. it went down to her calves, and she smiled in the mirror. the makeup seemed to do it's job well, becuase even her simply average face looked extravegant.

She walked out of her bathroom, ready to leave. _Where's that Uchiha....? He's supposed to be here on the couch, waiting for me. Idiot....._ She thought, and threw open the door.

Only to crash right into the Uchiha himself. His arms immedietly caught her shoulders, and she looked up at him. "Sasuke! Where were you?"

"Waiting on you, as usual." He anwered monotonously.

She eyed him with curiousity, and hid a smile. He looked drop dead gorgous. Not that she cared, but she knew that all the women their age were going to be dying of jealousy tonight. Why? Becuase she was forced to be out at the festival with the hottest guy in the whole Nin society. His black as sin locks of hair wasn't spiked up as they usually were, but were combed down in the back those long bangs came don to his adam's apple, and that and his outfit seemed to accentuate his looks and eyes. He wore a royal blue (Nearly black) hakama. It bore the Uchiha Crest on the back, like his Sound outfit that he wore before he came back to the Leaf. The dark blue color seemed to bring the blue-ish color out of his eyes. they no longer looked onyx. it was a watery mix. He looked sexy.

"Then go ahead! It's not like you have a choice here. You could accept a three year prison sentence." She retorted. She started to look away and turn around to go back into the house, but she noticed the way that he was looking at her. It was just an instant. But she saw it. Those dark eyes made a slow perusal of her body, and it seemed as though those eyes left burns in their wake. She blushed madly, and shoved past him. "Come on, you ass, let's go."

_So, this is how we start out the night. Hn....Fine....._He thought. _Let's get this over with...._

--

small street shops were opened all over the place. lights shone brightly throughout the streets. Poeple laughed and cried out. young and old couples alike cuddled together and kissed in public, and snuggled like young lovers in the beginning of their relationships. Single and coupled women alike gave her the most evil looks she'd ever catch in her life. That was the onyl thing that made her happy so far.

She didn't notice, but the men also gave the Uchiha the same hated, jealous looks.

Sakura sulked. So far she wasn't enjoying the festival at all. If this was how it was going to be all weekend, then she would try to go with Sai, or Lee. Hell, even Naruto. But the only one who asked her _after_ she decided that she had to take the teme was Sai. She should've ditched Sasuke.

They walked around, and finally wound up on the small hill where the fireworks were scheduled to go off in thirty minutes. Sakura sat down, and pulled her knees under her chin. "......" She heard a grunt, and looked up at the source.

Sasuke.

He was staring down at her, and it made her blush. It wasn't in any particular way, just the fact that he was staring at her. He then turned away, his face absent of any emotion, and scoffed. He began to walk off.

"Where are you going??!" She yelled, and some people stopped and stared at the two of them.

He merely waved a hand. "Be back in a few." He replied.

She sat there for a few minutes. then it turned into half an hour. She was getting worried. Then the fireworks suddenly started with a loud blast. A bright, bold shade of pink burst into the middle of the sky, lighting the whole village up. It was beautiful. Then, she felt a presence behind her. She turned, suddenly on the offensive, and there stood Sasuke Uchiha. And it looked like he was holding something in his large hand.

"Is it too late to sit with you?" He asked, and she just stared up at him, not saying a word. He humphed, and sat down next to her. His right hand was still closed, signaling to her that he was **_really_** holding something in that hand. Something he didn't want her to see.

_Pop! Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop!!!!_

They jumped at the sudden burst of activity, and Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm. They turned and looked at each other, stunned, and time seemed to freeze for the both of them. The blasts from the firecrackers seemed to be taking place in another universe. The people around them were gone. It was just the two of them. Their eyes didn't leave each other. Sasuke was the first to move. He pulled his hand up and put it between them. Those long fingers uncurled, to reveal a small, delicately formed Cherry blossom. The pink petals were perfectly shaped, and not even wilted, as if he had just picked it off of a Sakura tree.

She was too shocked for words. She didn't even know what to say.

She remembered Ino's words that day.

Flashback:

_The young 18 year old girl came flying into the hospital, and in and out of her office like a ballerina. She danced around, and flitted from the patient's rooms. Sakura just that she was finally off her time of the month, but then she had heard enough of the male patients commenting on her so called beautiful grace, and sexy body. So she finally confronted her about what the hell her fairy problem was. _

_"I mean, come on! Your getting the people all riled up, Ino! Calm down. Whatever it is can wait til after your rounds, and you're in your office. Okay?" She exclaimed, but the smile on the blonde's face didn't fade a bit. _

_"Awe, is Sakura jealous? bah, but ook, Sakura-San! Shika-Kun gave me something!!!!!" She yelled, and Sakura winced. But curiousity got the best of her. She leaned over the oak desk, over her large stack of paper work, and looked. _

_"What is it?"_

_Her hand unfolded to reveal the most beautiful flower she'd ever seen. It was her namesake. a Cherry blossom. delicately shaped petals, a tantilizing scent, and so tiny, she was afraid she'd crush it just breathing on it. "It's always been told that when a man gives a lady a cherry blossom, it is the most sacred way of confessing his love to her! He loves me!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! He loves me, Sakura! He loves me!!!!!!"_

_Sakura's eyes misted up for a moment. "I'm happy for you, Ino....." She whispered, suddenly seeing Sasuke's beautiful face in her mind's eye. "Just keep it to yourself until you're alone. Okay?"_

_"Oh......Sakura?"_

_"Yes?" She sighed, looking back up from her work. _

_"I.....I'm pregnant...."_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"_

_End Flashback_

--

_He loves me....._She thought. _He loves me.....he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me!!!!!!! _She yelled inwardly. Her inner self was doing back flips.

**_CHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! It's about fuckin time!!!!! Kick ass, Sakura!!!! _**

She finally noticed that Sasuke was staring down at her, and she blushed red. Those bright bursts of light from the fireworks further accentuated the chisled look of the Uchiha's face. He looked unbeleivably. drop. dead. gorgous.

He then leaned down, ever so slowly, and kissed her. No one noticed them, due to the darkness that surrounded the clearing.

Their first kiss.

It was the most amazing thing in the world.

It wasn't like electricity ran through her, or fireworks went off in her head, but a tingling sensation seemed to course its way through her body and to the pit of her stomach.

It was like an all time high.

His lips moved over hers in a slow, sensual beat. His tongue suddenly ran over her soft, full bottem lip, and she granted him access. As she opened her mouth, his hand moved up to cup her face, and his tongue met hers in a soft caress. His other hand came up to her waist, high up on her rib cage, and his thumb rubbed the underside of a curved breast through the thin fabric of her kimono. She then slowly pulled away, and stared up into those unreadable eyes.

Except now, they seemed darker than usual. She didn't reckognize the emotion in those onyx- blue orbs. She seemed to drown in them.

"Sasuke......" She whispered his name, and he leaned foreward, not to kiss her once more as she expected, and he put his forhead into the the V of her neck. His warm breath tickled her breasts and collar bone, and her face turned a darker shade of red. She could swear, if she were a cat, she would purr with satisfaction right now.

She knew now.

This was his way to tell her that he cared for her.

That he loved her. In a way, he loved her.

This was what he had tried to tell her months ago, when he first got back to the village of the Leaves.

And she was in heaven.

* * *

AGH! I hope you guys like this cahpter!!!!! Again, read and review!!!!!! no silent readers!!!!!

UchihaSanNin


	4. Chapter 4

The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

Chapter 4: Wait a second, What The Fuck!???

* * *

I do not own Naruto or any character afiliated with the anime or the Manga. But I do own this plot. So no stealing!!!!!!

UchihaSanNin

PS- Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shall warn you now, If things get fluffy in a Mature rated FF, and you NEED to be warned Then you don't really need to be reading it. I tell you now. I dont mean to tell ANY of my reviewers off, but there ARE sex scenes in a MATURE rated FF!!!! :O

* * *

She walked beside the raven haired Uchiha in silence. They would occasionally look at each other, then look away with a shy blush. Sakura still held the Cherry Blossom in one hand. They made it to her house, and she unlocked the door, and walked in.

It was then that their comfortable silence was broken.

"Sasuke-" He stopped her before she said anything else, and gently pulled her arm. The door was shut behind them, and The only light was the moon's rays that lit up the room through the window. He gently pushed her against the wall beside the window, and put his hands by her shoulders against the wall.

"......." She looked at his muscled arms, then back up at his face. There was that strange look again. He leaned foreward once more, and his mouth brushed over hers in the most tender, erotic way. She shivered slightly, and then he kissed her again. "I love you, Sakura....." He murmured, breathlessly.

She wound her arms around his neck, and dug her fingers into his shoulders, massaging lightly. He pulled away, bringing her with him, and made his way over to the couch. She layed back on the couch, and he came down over her. He balanced himself over her with one elbow, and ran his calloused hand up and down her supple thigh as he kissed her softly. SHe seemed to melt into him right then and there. His hand crept higher and higher on her thigh, until he reached the elastic of her panties.

He massaged that spot for the longest time, and then forced himself to move his hand to her waist, where the belt was that held her kimono together. He pulled away from her mouth as he focused on that undo-able knot, and sat up as he pulled hard. It ripped suddenly, but she said nothing.

The kimono fell open, and other than her panties, she was naked. He just sat there and took in the sight of her, as if soaking it all in. She just stared up at him, her face taking on a red hue. He slowly reached out and touched her waist, and let his fingers span her belly. She then sat up, and took his hand. He gave her a questioning stare, then as she guided his large hand to her breast, he smirked. He squeezed softly, and then heard her small squeak of approval.

"Mmm....." He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, and he heard her take a deep breath. He then leaned down toward what he lusted after the most. He flicked his tongue overa pink, taught, nipple, and felt her breath hitch. Then he slowly closed his lips around it, and gently sucked, laving it with his tongue. He massaged the other with his fingers and hand. Her fingers raked through is raven locks, and gripped his hair until he thought she would rip it from the roots.

He relased his prize with a loud pop, and her hands delved into the opening of his kimono. They ran over his skin, her hands feeling like satin on his scarred, slightly tanned skin. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"That feels good, Sakura....." He murmured.

_POOF!!!!_

"Sakura-Chan we need you and the rest----"

The two Nin on the couch froze in complete horror.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake stood there in the middle of the room, staring right at the half naked couple. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Naruto couldn't even look Sakura in the eyes. He would look down at the ground whenever she tried to talk to him. "Sakura, I can't help it!" He yelped, when she smacked him upside the head when she thought he wasn't paying enough attention to her when she spoke, "I saw your melons....."

Wack!!!!!

This time it was Sasuke who punched him on the head. "You could've summoned us or something you fucking idiot!" He yelled, enraged. His face was impassive, but the hint of a blush started staining his cheeks. Sakura stared in wonder.

_Usually he would just do his Hn thing and ignore Naruto...._She told herself, and then pushed it to the side. "So why did you barge into my house?" She asked, and all the humor was sucked out of the atmoshpere.

"Well, Sasuke has a mission. This mission....will help redeem his status as a Jounin. He'll be a free man." "Tsunade Baa CHan wants us back pronto for your mission brief."

"MY mission brifing?" She asked, clearly confused now. "Wait.....I Thought we function as a team?" She glared at Kakashi.

"No....this is you two. Not us." Ke answered, calm and collected.

"And what if I refuse," The Uchiha muttered, glaring at the kage. "This so called missiontaht you refuse to tell me about....?" Sakura eyed him from where she stood across the room, hoping he wouldn't lose his temper.

Tsunade stood there behind her desk, a large cup of Sake in her hands. "If you refuse, Sasuke...you will be completely stripped of all rank and reduced to a simple civilian. You will no longer be eligible for Konoha's Shinobi raks. Be it At Jounin level, or even In the ANBU, even though you are more than worthy of that position....or the head of the police district. It will all be out of the question."

The Uchiha was silent for once, and his glare grew even darker. Sakura piped up. "Um....What type of mission is this, Shishou?" She asked, and she turned her almond colored eyes to her apprentice. They emmedietly softened, and she smiled.

"I can't tell, really. It's something that could help you both. You will recieve a delivery within the next two weeks. So be prepared." That didn't even answer anything for the confused pair, and she dismissed them.

Sasuke layed back on the rather large and comfortable futon, and grimaced. "What do you think she has planned for our so called mission?" Sakura sked, her voice carrying from the kitchen. She was making them something to eat. The mouth watering smells that wafted throughthe house nearly drove him mad. He couldn't remember the last time that he had a wholesome, nutritional, home cooked meal. back when he was a rogue Nin, he lived off the land. Literally. It reminded him of his mother. He could hear her bustling thorugh the kitchen, muttering to herself as if going through a full coversation with the kitchen appliances.

"Like I would know what that drunk has going through her thick skull...." He muttered loudly, and crossed his arms. "There's no way of predicting what she has in store for us. Crazy old hag...." He sat back, deep in thought, regardless of his own words.

Sakura leaned around the corner, and smiled at him. "Just let it be, Sasuke, theres no way we'll know until tomorrow, so don't worry. Oh, Naruto and Sai are putting together something together for tomorrow. I have to go over and help. So you know what that means."

"Of course." He answered monotonously. "I have to go too."

She walked over to him, and looked down at him. "Well duh!" She smiled, and leaned down toward him. He gave her an annoyed look. "And....." Her lips lightly touched his own, and she closed her eyes. Sasuke relaxed, and let her be.

She pulled away slowly, and blushed red. "Happy early birthday, Sasuke." He just stared at her, and blushed slightly. Then he sniffed loudly.

"Is our dinner burning?" She squeaked loudly, and he smiled to himself as she sprinted for the stove in the kitchen.

The Next day....

Everyone was at Naruto's place. the whole lot of the rookie nine generation, Kakashi sensei, Sai, and yes, even Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura watched his reaction as everyone jumped out from behind inanimate objects, or either appeared out of nowhere with a flurry of leaves or a small cloud of smoke or vapor.

**_"Suprise!!! Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!!!!" _**They all screamed at the top of their lungs, and the Uchiha thought that he'd gone deaf. He closed his eyes, and plugged his ears.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, smirking, and Naruto flew out of nowhere. He landed on top of the teme, and started punching his sides, then his head, and anything else that was exposed as he tried to get away.

"Narutop, you fucking dobe, get the fuck off of me!!"

"Stop being a baby and take your long needed licks you wimp!" he yelled back, laughing.

after the beatdown, Sasuke smacked him upside the head, and naruto spun around. Sakura walked up to two quarreling couple and pulled them apart.

"Come on, Naruto. he doesn't need abeat down in front of everyone. If you want, we can jump him later when we're all alone." She whispered, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're cruel, you know that?" He said later, as she handed him a beer. He glared at her, and she merely smiled.

"Well, at least I got him off of you, right?"

Sasuke was pretty wasted by the end of the night. He was layed ot on hte couch, and the fan club was all around him. Sakura did her best to ignore him, and his amorous fan club. But it wasn't working. Naruto was shouting some sort of obsenity, and calling the Uchiha a whore, and Sakura giggled. _'true,'_ she thought. _'he's always been a man whore.'_ She rolled her eyes, and looked over to Naruto.

Konohamaru was standing next to him, and they made a complicated array of handsigns. "Oroike no jutsu!!!!"

"Oh, god....." She moaned, "NO!" But her protests were too late. Now they would pointedly look to her.

Naruto's harem of blonde haired women with whiskered faces appeare with a giant puff of smoke, and she groaned. a female, big breasted, brown eyed, narrow hipped Konohamaru appeared also, her hair cascading don his/her back, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Someone whistled, and yelled, "What about the rest of Team 7?"

Sakura froze, seeming to tak on a grey pallor. "HELL NO!!!" She shreiked, and Kakashi smiled at her. Sai laughed, and made a handsign. "Sai, NO!"

a very intruiged Uchiha came up beside her, his face flushed from his alcohol cunsumption, and stared. Sai poofed, and a scrawny narrw hipped woman appeared in his place. Sasuke blanched. "I FUCKIN KNEW IT!!!!!!" He yelled, and Sakura stared, open mouthed, as Sasuke laughed loudly. Short, spiky black hair, the same expressionless face, and red painted lips. basically flat chested as hell, but this now famale Sai had a beautiful body. "Looks like you have some competition, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. She blushed, and sighed.

Kakashi did the same thing, and reappeared as a tall, beautful, gray haired blue eyed beauty with a mask over the lower half of her face. Then, everyone turned to Sakura.

"NO." She yelled. "I refuse." Then everyone suddenly started chanting her name. "GAH!" She threw her hands up into the air in frusturation, and growled. "FINE, you win."

Sasuke watched, fascnated, wondering what she would do. "Oroike no Jutsu!!!!!"

_Maybe she'll turn into a whole bunch of copys of herself......mm...._He told himself. Boy, was he ever wrong.

Short, spikey, pink hair came into veiw first. Then, the foreheard. dark green eyes that seemed to shine very bright. the finely sculpted nose and chisled lips. the girls around them and the Uchiha seemed to faint. Sasuke grimaced. the now male Sakura's muscles stood out firmly, and Sasuke looked away, red in the face. "I'll never be able to get these images out of my mind....." He murmured. Her sexy jutsu was even better than Naruto's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as everyone went back to normal. "you try!"

Sasuke laughed, and put his hands together. "Oroike no Jutsu!!!!"

Sakura froze. "Oh god...."

Sasuke's body slowly came into view as the smoke cleared. breasts about as large as Sakura's. (Melons. lol) full red lips. indigo highlighted black hair that fell down to his/her hips. a flawless hourglass figure. And the most seductive looking eyes that would melt you where you stand. Naruto and Sakura blanched, mouths hanging.

"Sakura, why are you staring at him like that! I'm still better looking than him!!!!!"

Later.....

Sakura made her way to the kitchen, to grab another beer. "Yo," She looked around, startled. Kakashi was leaning against the counter, on the other side of the kitchen. "Hows it gon with Sasuke, Sakura?" He asked, and she relaxed. She opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer, then turned around as she closed it.

"Well, its all right. He's still the same old Sasuke." She replied, pulling the cap off of the bottle and taking a sip. "Figures, huh."

"He didn't seem like the same old Sasuke to me a few weeks ago. What suddnely made him change his mind?" She blushed, and choked on her drink for a few seconds. And when that happened, Kakashi took the advantage he had to move closer to her. She looked up at him, bushing, and confused.

"Sasuke is.....Sasuke, I guess." She nervuosly laguehd out, and he smiled down at her. He slowly began to lean forward, and her face went even more red. "I...."

She was cut off as he suddenly pressed his lips to her forehead. She froze."That was a Naruto Kiss......" He murmured as he pulled away.

She flushed red once more, and stared up at him, refusing to break his stare. It sent shivers down her spine. He then pressed his masked lips to her own. She didn't move. "That was a Sai Kiss....."

He pulled away slightly, and and smirked at her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, and gently, yet harshely, pushed her backwards against the counter. She was red as a strawberry as he started to tug is mask off of his face. Her mouth gaped as she took in his handsome features: The finely chisled jaw and chin, then full lower lip, and that beautifully sculpted nose. No wonder he kept his mask on!! His lips suddenly met hers; bare, and free of any silky like barrier, and moved over her full lips haphazerdly. His tongue raked across her lower lip, and as she helplessly allowed him access, he pressed his body closer to hers, pushing her further into the counter.

His arms snaked around her, then he pulled away slightly. Those lips were barely an inch away from her own. "That....was A Sasuke Kiss...." He murmured.

Then he tugged his mask down toward his neck, and his lips suddenly captured her own in a passionate, hungry kiss that seemed to sap the energy right out of her body and leave her breathless. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, moving with hers in some kind of dance. His hands were everywhere. She felt them squeezing her breasts softly, then tangle themselves into her pink hair, pulling her closer to him, as if he was trying to eat her alive. She moaned involentarily, and he pushed her up onto the counter, spreading her legs for him. He settled between them, never breakng the searing, mind numbing kiss, and his tongue retreated. Her arms had wrapped around his neck somehow, and then he slwoly pulled away.

She felt like putty.

That....was a Kakashi Kiss...." He drawled out, in his usual calm and collected tone, as he pulled his mask up over his lower face, as if nothing had happened between them. Sakura heard a door swing wide open, and in that doorway stood Sasuke uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Her face went red once again, and Kakashi tunred around to walk off. "I'll catch you later sometime ,Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. I must go and finish my Make out paradise book. I'm on the last chapter!!!" He smiled, and she stared after him, mouth gaping, red faced.

Naruto gave her a clueless look, and laughed. "Sakura-San, what are you doing up there on the counter?" He asked, pointing, "And why's there beer all over the front of your shirt?"

She looked down, completely horrified, and saw the giant stain on her new, red blouse. it was completely soaked. And wouldn't you know that she wasn't wearing a bra, due to the thin straps that went over her shoudlers. "God damn it!!!!" She yelled, and jumped off the counter.

She stopped, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her.

And she just knew.....she just knew that Sasuke Uchiha had seen the whole thing.

He stared at her until she walked past him, and out of the room. The look in his eyes said it all.

He was pissed, and seriously jealous.

* * *

R/R!!!!

For all things red!!!!!!

UchihaSanNin

and also...thanks to a reviewer who brout this to my attention.....i would like to thank whoever made the picture of the sakura kisses on devient art. and whoever wrote the story that has this in it, im sorry, i hope that you dont think i copied. i never read the story, and the only reason i am am putting a thanks in here is because of the reviewerr....and to the genius who created the picture. Im gonna look for it!

UchihaSanNIn


	5. Chapter 5

The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

Chapter 5: Mission......Start?

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

UchihaSanNin

PS- Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura walked next to Sasuke on the way to he apartment. It was a tense silence. "Sasuke...." Sakura murmured, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "How did you like the party?"

"Annoying...." He answered tersely.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and His onyx eyes met hers. She saw the jealousy in them. "Just to let you know, there is nothing going on between me and Kakashi Sensei."...." He turned and glared at her. "And competition between me and Sai? ha! I'm better looking than him any given day of the week.....unless that kinda thing is what you're into....."

He stopped walking as he walked past a small building, and she stopped ahead of him. She looked back at him, and watched him carefully. "Did I press a button that time?" She giggled, and started walking once more. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, and dragged her backwards. He pushed her up against a wall. "_I do not kiss....like that_...." He murmured, bringing his face closer to hers. Her face went red, and his lips brushed past hers, and she leaned forward, wanting the contact. he pulled away as she did, watching her facial expression. He held her against the wall, and wouldn't let her up. "....." They didn't speak.

Sasuke leaned foerward once again, and brushed his lips against hers once again. She trembled and tried not to whimper. His lips settled over hers, soft at first, then he increased the pressure. His body was suddenly flush against hers, pushing her flat against the wall, and his hands were tangled in her hair. Her tongue ran over his lip, and then they were moving together in an erotic dance. She suddenly moaned against him, wanting more, and he slowly pulled away, leaving her feeling cold and empty.

"Hn....." He looked down at her, his face flushed, and smirked. "And.....I didn't hear you do that with him....." He slowly untangled his fingers from her hair, taking care not to pull her hair out or make any knots, and looked at her. "Hn....."

And he shocked her as he leaned down once again, and pressed his lips against her softly.

Then, he was gone, and walking down the street. She almost fell over. She stumbled after him, brushing her pants and shirt off, trying to look unfazed, and knowing that she was failing miserably.

The next day.......

Sasuke was out on a mission for Tsunade. _Probrably to get more Sake for Shishou...._She snickered to herself, and walked into the kitchen. It was about 8 in the morning. Too early for a weekend. The pinkette stretched slowly, and yawned. She looked up at the time one more time, and smiled. _I think I'll suprise Sasuke-Kun with breakfast.....He'll probrably be hungry....._

about forty five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Sasuke-Kun--" She started to say, but stopped herself as she swung the door open, and saw the ANBU Operative standing on the doorstep of her apartment.

"Tsunade Sama has sent me to deliver this to you, Lady Sakura...." He murmured. Then she took notice of the small blue bundle he held awkardly in his arms.

"Give me that." The young man complied with her order, and she held the infant in her arms. "Where is he from....?" She asked quietly, seeing that the baby was asleep. The Operative was silent, and she looked up. He was holding a letter out to her. She took it; he nodded to her, then disappeared with a poof. Little did Sakura Haruno know, what she held in her arms would lead to even more complications.

Sasuke walked into the apartment, and shut the door quietly. The smell of sausage and eggs and other things assailed him with monstrous force. His mouth watered at te thought of food. He wasn't out training, but he had no breakfast when he woke up. There was no time to eat. Tsunade had summoned him for something important.

He wasn't wearing his civilain clothing anymore.

He wore his black nin pants and underarmor, and the green flak vest, with the village symbol tied atround his right bicep. The black hitae ate was tied around his forehead once agian. And did he miss that Hitae ate......

He froze as he picked up a peice of sausage, ready to devour the whole plate, when he heard an unfamiliar noise._ Singing. And.....Cooing....?_ He thought. _what the fuck....? I expected Sakura to be exstatic when I walked through the door....._

He followed the strange and unfamiliar noise, to the back of the house. He peeked into her room, and almost fell over. He dropped the peice of sausage he held between his fingers. It hit the floor with a slight thunking sound, and the beautiful sound stopped.

She turned around to see him standing there, dumbfounded.

"Oh...hey, Sasuke-Kun....lookit what I've got...." He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was holding.

"Were.....were you singing...?" He asked, slowly, as if tasting the words. She nodded. "Aa..." He slowly walked up to her, and peered over her shoulder. Then, his mouth dropped, and his eyes went wide. She swore his nostrils flared suddenly. Then he backed away. "Where did you get that?" He yelled, pointing the baby in her arms. "That's not yours is it?!!"

She blanched. "What?" Then the infant started crying. "Really, Sasuke? Really!? Wouldn't I be like, the size of a goddamned cow by now, if this guy was mine?!" He lost the hostile look then.

"Where did you get it from...?" He asked, staring at the infant in her arms. "I mean, a baby doesn't just show up on your goddamn doorstep...." The baby's cries were now down to tiny whimpers, and Sakura smiled down at him.

"It's not an it....it's a he...and I haven't come up with a name yet." He saw a piece of paper in the hand that she had tucked behind his head.

"What's that." He demanded, and she looked up at him. "This baby isn't ours. It did appear on your doorstep, didn't it?" He raised his voice slightly, and she flinched. "Put it back where you found it. NOW." She glared at him now.

"It's not some stray dog, Sasuke. Or some stray ktten. Even if it was, I woudn't be listening to you and putting it back where I found it. This is a human being. A baby. He can't even fend for himself!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sasuke! Please!!!"

He walked off, and out of the room, throwing his hands up into the air. "I am eating, with or without you." He spat, and walekd to the kitchen.

Sakura suddenly gasped. He turned back to her, thinking she just stepped on something. "Wait." She'd had an epiphany. "What am I asking you for? This is MY house. I don't have to beg someone else for a baby." She grabbed him by the ear, and dragged himto the door. She then threw him out as she pulled the door open, and slammed it in his face.

Sasuke looked around. No one saw what just happened. He put his forehead against the door, and let a breath out. He could hear her cooing and singing to the baby once again.

Oh the jealousy he felt just then.

"Sakura." He yelled, so she could hear him. "Let me in." He kicked the door.

No answer.

"Damn it, Sakura!" He kicked the door again.

No answer.

"But...But..." He sputtered, trying to find an explenation. Then, his stomach whined loudly. "I'm so hungry!!!!!!!!!" He wailed in desperation. "I promise I won't rag on you about the kid!"

The door flew open and he fell inside at her feet, face first, into the carpet. "Thats better." She answered. He said something that was muffled by the carpet, btu she was too distracted by the baby to hear him.

Sasuke watched her.

_She seems.....different....._He told himself. She cradled the baby boy in her arms, against her chest, like it would die without her. In truth, yes, it would. But Sakura haruno was NOT that baby's mother. He didn't know how a woman like her could get so attatched to an orphaned baby. It was beyond all comprehension. He watched as she reluctantly handed the infant over to the Ino.

"You ready," He asked, hands shoved into the deep pckets of his nin pants. "C'mon. Ino will be fine. She needs practice with babies anyway." He looked away, and Ino gave Sakura a scathing look.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" Sakura whispered harshely, and Shikamaur was staring at Ino like he hadn't seen her in over a year. "Well...I guess he is good practice.....be careful, and don't drop him, Ino!" She waved, and walked off with the Uchiha by her side. sikimaru was staringn at her as if she'd grown a second head. She stared back at him and shrugged.

"I planned on telling you myself, Shika-kun...." She laughed nervousy, and he gave her a lazy smile.

"Women....Troublesome..."

"So....what exactly are we looking for?" He asked, walking beside her. She looked over at him.

"Um....well...the baby has nothing to wear...and he needs a crib...and a walker....and....some more bottles....." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"And you need me for what?" He demanded, his onyx eyes boringinto her own green ones.

"To carry things.....?" She squeaked. "Oh please, Sasuke! Please, help this one time!" She gave him the puppy eyes."Sasuke-Kuuuuun!"

His onyx gaze wavered over to her face. That bottem lip quivered. "Damn....you have the super human strength, why can't you get it?"

She smiled. "Four arms are better than two, you know?"

Later......

He hated it. Not even shopping for his own kid. Lke he wanted to shop for his own kid. He didn't have any kids. nor did he plan to yet. Maybe later. Sakura seemed to fly across the store like a cute little fairy, and he followed like the grim reaper. she piled him up with baby clothes of all sizes, little rattles, stopper looking things that were supposed to go into the baby's mouth, a box or two......all kinds of shit he didn't want to carry.

they made it out, with Sasuke carrying everything, and she smiled at him. "Here.....Let me help you." She grabbed two or three bags, and he blushed. he looked away, slightly miffed. It was then he noticed the crowd.

Fangirls were everywhere. Sasuke seemed to be sucked into it. Sakura was thrown out of the inner circle like an old peice of meat. He would've reached out to help her, or for her to pull him out, but it didn't happen. The throng of lust driven females were all around him. There was no escape. "Sasuke...." One girl smiled, laying the sexy tone on pretty thick, "What's all the baby stuff for....you doing some role playing with that nurse....?" She cooed, and blushed red. "Why don't you and I get together sometime and I can take her place...."

His eyes narrowed at that comment.

"Wht is this about you shopping for baby clothes with that ugly bitch, Sasuke-Kun?" another blonde yelled, completely enraged. "Cuz if she's gotten you into some ploy about her being knocked up, I swear, I'll-"

"Get your ass kicked, that's what...." He finished for her, and turned to walk off in the other direction. he made it past the crowd of women, hair a mess, clothes slightly rumpled, and his bags crunched up just a bit. He then saw someone he recognized. Ten Ten. She was standing away from the crowd, watching, and giggling at the fangirl madness. The chocolate eyed, brown haired girl stared at him, as if assesing the situation. "Hey......Uchiha-San....." She waved. She took in every detail of the man, and scrunched her fine brows together.

"Baby clothes....What's going on....?" She turned to walk off, and intended to let Hinata know about this. Maybe Naruto would have answers.

"So...how'd you fare?" Sakura asked, running a hand throuh her pink locks of hair. He gave her a scrutinizing look. "Sorry I had to leave you back there, your highness, but that was your crowd, not mine. I obviously wasn't invited." THat made him smirk, and she blushed. Besides, you'd probrably rather be with them anyways."

His smirk disappeared. "Like you'd rather be with Kakashi Hatake over me." She looked back at him, with anger written over her features.

"Fuck you, Uchiha." And she walked off.

_Oops. _He thought. He ran to catch up with grabbed her hand. "Sakura....." She kept on going, dragging him along. "Exactly, Sakura. Now you know how I feel!" He yelled, "Fuck me; fuck me; whatever, everyone wants to. Don't you think I get tired of that shit!" She stopped, and growled at him.

"Well, not everyone wants to get into your pants, Sasuke. You been staying with me for the past few months, while Naruto is training for Hokage, and I haven't slipped into the bedsheets with you. So-" He ended her sentence with a kiss.

Their bas were forgotten, and dropped to the ground. The wind seemed to blow, as if on cue, and Sasuke wound his arms around her back, bringing her even closer to his mouth and body as she shivered. "I know...." He murmured between kisses, "Thats why I want _you._"

"......??" He pulled away, and saw teh questioning stare in her eyes. "What.....?"

"......" He just stared into her green eyes, and scowled. Then pulled away. "Let's go get this lost child and get home." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and she followed behind him.

Sasuke was now carriying everything. She carried the baby. He sulked, wanting to switch. but then again, he didn't want to hold someone elses baby. But He was extremely jealous. "Sakura." He muttered, and she looked at him for a few seconds.

"What is it....?" She put a hand on the baby's head, to keep it from lolling around. The infant's face was cradled against her collarbone, with his fists clenched into her shirt.

"Do you want a break.....?" He pondered, still looking straight ahead. She gawked at him.

"You're the one carrying all the stuff. I've got the lighter load here...." She replied. He turned and looked at her, walking backwards now, and threw his arms out.

"I just figured that you would like me to hold him for you. I mean, you're going to have to prepare his meal when we get home anyway. So we can jst go ahead and switch....." Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

His eye twitched when she smiled. "You just want to hold little Daisuke, now don't you......?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he blanched.

"NO!" He yelled, just a bit too loud. "I don't want to hold him.....I wanted to help you out. But fine. I won't offer again. Wait....you named it!?" Then, the next thing he knew, she pulled the bags off of his arms, and motioned to him with her elbow.

"Here." She dropped the large bags to the ground, and he just stood there for a second. "Like I said. It's a HE, and HIS name is Daisuke. It's a name Tsunade gave him."

"Hn...." He held his arms out, but not the way she liked. He looked like he wanted her to leap into his arms. "what...?"

"Look....." She held the baby boy in one arm, and pulled his arms unti lthey were positioned to her liking. "Now...." She gently placed the infant in his waiting arms, and helped him cradle the baby to his chest. "Always make sure that you have his head supported....becuase he can't support his head just yet. So make sure you hold him here....." She placed a hand on his, behind the boy's head, "And here...." And pressed her other hand on his other hand, that was just under the small of the boy's back. He looked at her, and his hard look softened somewhat.

"How do you know all this...?" He asked, and she looked into his onyx eyes.

"Tsunade made me work in the pediatric ward for a loooong time...." She murmured, and he noticed the way she ran her fingers softly over the infant's thatch of soft, ebony hair that was growing on his nearly bald head. He blushed red, and looked away.

"Alright. C'mon..." He muttered, as the baby started fussing suddenly. "Let's get back before he starts screaming." She smiled, and stayed where she was for a few minutes, watching him walk with the boy in his arms. His gait was slow. Completely different then his mile eating pace. He seemed to have less bounce in his step now. She kinda liked it. She needed to thank Shishou the next time she saw her.

"Why did you name it...him....Daisuke....?" He asked, as she stood over the stove, heating a bottle of milk. He was leaning against the counter across from her, next to the sink, watching the baby in his arms with an curious look in his eyes.

" The D_ai_ character means large, or great, and _suke character_ means help, in japanese...." She mumured absent-mindedly, and he looked at her.

_What is she thinking about....... _He wondered, and turned his gaze back to the infant in his arms. He let his fingers run over the smooth locks of ebony hair, and stared crosseyed at the thing that seemed to rob his attention. He let his thumb run over the cheeks, and then the small nose. It ran slwly over the baby's chubby chin, and he smiled slightly. Then as he started to pull his hand away, Daisuke grabbed ahold of his long thumb, and pulled it up to his mouth. Sasuke winced, and sucked in a breath, waiting for him to bite with a mouthful of little canines.

Instead, Daisuke yawned, pulling his thumb more, and Sasuke peered into his mouth, seeing nothing but new, pinkish colored gums. No teeth. And while he wasn't paying attention, Daisuke pulled his thumb into his mouth. Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Hn...."

He felt someone's eyes on him, and he looked up to see Sakura staring at him. "What are you diong, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, with a funny look on her face.

"N-Nothing....." He blushed, and yanked his thumb out of Daisuke's mouth. And then a loud squall went though the kitchen, making his ears ring. He put his thumb back into the baby's mouth, thus ending the panicked scream. Sakura giggled. "Did you know that babys don't have teeth? Weird...." He murmured, distracted, watching Daisuke's cheeks puff and deflate as he sucked on the Uchiha's thumb.

_Ha.....All bark and no bite....._She told herself. _He's so cute......_

She suddenly started daydreaming. Instead of holding Daisuke, he was holding a baby with a head of pink hair. He was kissing the infant's forehead and looking down at her with such pride in his eyes. And Sakura was standing beside him, peering over his shoulder, loking at their duaghter.

She came ot of it when she heard her name.

"....Sakura."

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, blushing red. She looked up at him, startled. He reached over her shoulder, leaning in dangerously close, and turned the knob to the stove top.

"The water's boiling over.....Now the milk is too hot...." He murmured, and she nearly fainted as she felt his breath on her face. She blushed deep red, and he picked the pot up by the handle. He took it to the sink and dumped the water out, and laid the bottle onthe coutner to cool. "Are you okay? You seem to be feverish...." He smirked as he said this, and she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"N-Nothing!" She shouted, and he picked the bottle up.

"Good.....Now show me how to test this thing for the temperature...."

a few days later.....

Sakura walked into her room, expecting Sasuke back at any given moment. They've had the baby in their care for a week now, and It was now ritual to wake up at 2 and 4 in the morning for baby feeding time. Sakura was the one who usually did that. She still couldn't believe that Tsunade had already given Sasuke his Jounin rank. She looked up, stopping suddenly, seeing something she didn't expect.

Sasuke Uchiha was laying on her bed, with Daisuke laying on his muscled, and bare chest. His flak vest was lying in the corner of the room, and she blushed. She flt as if she were intruding on a private moment. Suddenly, one of his eyes cracked open, and he smiled. "I just got back not even ten minutes ago. He looked cold...." She slowly walked over, and looked at his muscled torso. Even in his relaxed state, those muscles stood out very clearly. Her eys traveled back up to his beautifully masculine face, and the look in his eyes startled her.

"And you look tired. Get out of my bed, Sasuke-Kun." He rolled his eyes, and pointed to the infant ontop of him. "Sorry. obviously isn't going to happen."

"You're just looking for an excuse to-"

His eyes flickered back to her flaming face, and he smirked. "Hn..." He sat up, putting a hand to the infant's back, and snatched the still warm bottle from her hand. He watched as Daisuke seemed to smell it, and wiggled in his arms, opening those dark blue eyes. Sakura smiled. "You seemed to have taken a liking to him." She murmured, and he looked over at her as the nipple went into Daisuke's mouth. "I mean...and here I thought that you hated kids...."

"Tch...." He watched Daisuke as his small hands grabbed the bottle, squeezing the soft bag that held the warm milk. He let out these small cooing sounds, which sounded like little purrs or humming sounds. ".....I...I wish you would sing more often...." He murmured, and she blushed red once again.

"What?" She exclaimed, and he looked over at her. His peircing gaze seemed to shoot right through her. "Y-You heard me?"

"Yeah...." He answered, quietly, watching Daisuke once again. His hand cradled the infant's tiny, hair covered cranium, and he smirked. "It.....It reminded me of her...." A warm feeling seemed to spread through her mind and body.

_Mikoto....._She told herself. _His mother.....Did she hum to him before bed...? or whenever he cried as a child....?_ She smiled, and looked around the room. Sasuke ahd leaned back against the pillows once more, holding Daisuke back against his legs. His legs were stretched out just enough to hold the young boy at an angle, where he could hold the nearly empty bottle up for him.

"He seems to be getting a little stronger...." He whispered, and she was ripped out of her thoughts.

"Oh...yeah....he is...He really likes his walker...."

"Hn...." gently pried the bottle away from Daisuke's hands and mouth, and Sakura picked him up.

"Oh! Hi, little guy!!!" She gasped, and Daisuke smiled at her. She hugged him to her, and took the towel that was siting on the nightstand next to the bed. She stood up, and patted the infant's back until a loud burp rent through the air. "Wow, that was a big one....did daddy Sasuke let you eat too fast....?" She cooed, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Daddy Sasuke....?_ He thought, _Hn......_

"Mommy Sakura is ready to go to sleep....." She looked back at the Uchiha, and he was sound asleep.

_Damn it!_

She just sat down on the edge of the bed, and yawned. Daisuke did the same, and snuggled into her chest. Sakura leaned back on the pillows, and closed her eyes. Sasuke's scent seemed to fill her mind, and she sighed. "You smell so good....." She placed a hand on Daisuke's back, and fell to sleep moments later. She thought she felt Sasuke's weight move off the bed, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was suddenly encompassed in a warm blanket of heat, and she was cast deep into a comatose like slumber.

* * *

R/R!!!!!!

Thanks for reading! I'm hitting the sack. lol. I wracked my brain trying to make this chappie longer. lol

UchihaSanNin


	6. Chapter 6

The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

Chapter 6: Daisuke

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

UchihaSanNin

PS- Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura was so warm. Hot actually. She always had the air conditioner off, because she was so thin blooded, and always gets chilled easily. She had thrown the quilt off her body sometime lastnight, but she was still so warm. She felt an arm around her middle, and a body hugging her own. Whoever it was either had a fever, or just emitted a great deal of body heat. She sighed with contentment, and whispered Sasuke's name. His scent filled her nose once more, and she smiled. Then, her eyes flew open, remembering that he'd fallen to sleep on her bed.

She started to sit up, but she kept still, her breath taken away at the rare sight in front of her.

Sasuke Uchiha. shirtless. laying in her bed. on his side facing her, one arm around her waist, and the other curled around little Daisuke. His handsome visage was barely inches from her own. His lips were slightly parted. He was snoring. The sleeping infant had an arm over the Uchiha's face, over his nose, making him emit those snorting sounds. She marveled at the sight. _If I would've known that he could change.....so much...just from being around a young child......._ Her thoughts were cut off when she saw his muscled abdomen flex, and she nearly drooled.

Sasuke opened one eye, and the pupil dialated and contracted as it fixed on her face. "Finally awake, huh....?" He said, as if he did this all the time. She blushed, and looked away as she nodded.

"Yeah....what time is it....." She yawned, and stretched her arms. He slowly sat up, and left Daisuke on the bed, curled up in a baby blanket.

"Noon." He answered. Sakura's jaw dropped, and her eyes got as big as plates.

"NO! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm late for my shift at the hospital!!!"

She scurried around the house, trying to find her things. Sasuke followed behind her slowly, calm and collected, seeming to silently laugh at her. She cursed his name, yelled at him and tried to keep herself from screaming. _I told him......GAH! The nerve of that...that.....damned Uchiha!_

She finally left, slamming the door in her haste to make it to the hospital.

Sasuke smiled to himself. She did all that for nothing. _Women....._

The pinkette arrived at the hospital, sweaty, pissed off, and panting heavily. Ino stared at her friend, and laughed. "Why are you here....?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter. "You look like complete shit! Has Sasuke treid some hasty sex?"

Sakura stopped in mid sentence, her face slowly turning an odd, reddish purple color. her mouth hung open, and everyone stared at her. Then she just exploded.

She was yelling obsenities, calling Sasuke many different names in a colorful array of language. "Sakura! Calm down! You don't have to work today! Sasuke-Kun already sent someone in for you, to let Tsunade know that you had stayed up all night with Daisuke-Chan for the past few days, while he was gone. So go hom and sleep." She clammed up then. Ino smiled at her.

"Maybe Sasuke will do something." She giggled, and Sakura blushed.

"Whatever, Ino.....Call me if you need anything, okay?" She then waved as she walked out the door.

Sasuke made a face as he looked over the note. It was Tsunade's handwriting, he knew that. _Sakura had this in her hand that day a week ago_, he thought to himself. _I knew that it was something that she'd want to hide from me. God damnit.....!_

He turned and looked at the baby in Sakura's bed._ She was probrably worried about how I would take it...so that's why she hid it from me......_ He clenched a fist, and willed himself to calm down, before he did anything irrational.

Then went back to the note, to read it one last time.

**Official business**

**Type:**_ Classified_

**Mission rank:** _N/A_

**Detail:** _care for and delivery of Uchiha, Daisuke, to Amegakure, to await further instruction and verdict on the following date._

_12 June_

**Mother:** _Morioka, Misami_

**Father:** _Uchiha, Itachi_

**_Failure to comply with these orders will result in arrest and detainment by Konohagakure ANBU operatives._**

**_--_**

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling. _Itachi..... _He thought,_ I had no Idea....bastard....you'd hide family from everyone, including me....? Bastard...._

_--_

Sakura took extra long to get back home after her trip to the hospital. She stopped by a small street vendor, and grabbed a bag of tomatos. _A peace offering for Sasuke Kun, since I yelled at him for no reason.....I feel so bad. He did something so sweet....then I bite his damned head off...._

She walked into the apartment and noticed that all the lights were off. The only light was the afternoon sun light that was peeking in throuhg the curtains. "Hey...." Se murmured, seeing The Uchiha sitting on the futon, his elbows on his knees, and he looked over at her. "Um....." She held out the bag of juicy, ripened tomatos, and he glared. "A Peace offering....." She blushed. "Becuase I yelled at you for doing something so nice.....and you didn't diserve it at all....."

He stood up. "I mean.....I shouldn't have yelled at you, Sasuke-Kun, I thank you for sending-" She was cut off as he came up in front of her, and smirked.

"I don't want those....." He murmured, as he reached into the paper sack and pulled one out. He marveled at the sight of the plump, ruby red vegetable, and then his eyes slid over her body in a slow perusal. He dropped it back into the sack, and slowly ran his fingers over her cheek. "......"

"W-What are you doing.....?" She asked, her voice wavering. He ran his thumb over her bottem lip.

"I guess I'll take the tomatos, then...." He muttered, and gave her a smoldering look. She turned even more red, and distracted herself by playing with a lock of hair that came loose from her ponytail. "Hn...."

"I...um...." She looked up into those deep pools of black, and paused. He seemed closer than before.

"You know, I know it's pretty hot outside, but jeez, Sakura....you have the body temperature like that dog boy...whats his name....? Kiba...?" He smirked. "You feel hot." He put his hand on or neck, and it stayed there.

**_Stop with the goddamn clueless act, and fucking GO FOR IT!!!!!!!! _**His Inner seemd to yell.

**_CHA!!!!!!! _**her own screamed, and threw a fist into the air. Sakura stuttered something out that sounding something similar to his name, but he didn't notice.

his lips brushed against hers. It felt like satin. Then they left, leaving her mouth feeling cold, and returned once again, seeming to smothering her. She dropped the bag of tomatos, and heard him grunt as it landed on his foot. He kicked it away without a second thought. She moaned against his mouth when she felt his hands pull at the elastic that held her hair back. "Sasuke...." She murmured, between kisses, when she could get a small breath of air. "Sasuke...."

"WHAT." He stopped suddenly, and glared up at her. Somehow they ended up on the futon, with him ontop of her. Her hair had been freed from its restraint, and cascaded down her neck, and her back. "What about Daisuke....did you feed him...?"

"Hn...." His mouth captured hers once more, and he smiled against her. He pulled away. "Fine." He stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked off.

She sat there, dumbfounded, remembering his words form the week before.

_"I know....thats why I want you....."_

_--_

Christmas-- 6 months later....

Naruto threw the door open to the the huge house. "Hey guys!" He roared, and the people at the door flinched. "Welcome to my...pad...." He said the last word with a seductive purr. Sakura Haruno gave him a wierd look.

"Have you been watching that stupid show called _Cribs_ again?" She asked, and Naruto, and a very pregnant Ino, with Shikamaru, who stood beside her, sweatdropped. "Naruto! Baka!"

CRACK!

Naruto reappeared in the guest room with a huge lump on his head. Sasuke had been staying with Naruto for the past few months, but was at Sakura's, whenever he could get there, to help with Daisuke, and would babysit him when she was either on a mission or at the hospital. He practically jumped off of the sofa he was lounging on. Ino waddled into the room, with Shikamaru close behind her. "Hey Sakura, loverboy's here, and frothing at the mouth to see you!!!"

Sasuke shot her an evil glare, and scowled. Sakura came in a few seconds later holding a 7 month old Daisuke, with a full head of hair, and obsidian eyes. "Hn......" Was the Uchiha's usual greeting. Code for,_ you have to get me the fuck out of here for an hour or two!!!_

Sakura smiled at him, and looked to Naruto. "Could you watch him for a little bit? Sasuke and I are going to get some hot chocolate." Naruto happily obliged, but as soon as the dobe took tohe boy, he started whimpering and flailed his arms around for Sakura. Hinata laughed, and walked up to them. She gently took the small child, and cuddled him to her chest.

"Thanks Hinata....." Then naruto turned to the pair that was going into the kitchen. "DON'T RUIN MY TABLE, DAMN IT."

"NARUTO!!!!!" They both yelled, red in the face, and punched him in the head. the resulting smack was the blond's face meeting the hard wood flooring.

Sakura poured them both a large mug of hot cocoa, and they walked outside, hugging the mugs with their hands. It was snowing outside, but Sasuke was desperate. The only time he was able to get out of the house was when She was gone on missions, or he'd run errands for her. Tsunade hadn't given him any missions. And he hasn't really been placed on an ANBU team yet. So his activitys were pretty limited. Sakura sipped her hot cocoa, and groaned. "Oh, this is soooooo good. Hinata makes the best food and drinks, I swear."

"Oh, you're lucky," THe Uchiha murmured. "You haven't tried Naruto's cooking yet, have you....?" He grimaced, and she laughed.

"Thankfully no...." He smirked, as they started walking down the path towards the main road. A comfortable silence settled between them, and neither one wanted to break it.

"Sasuke.....Why are you so active with Daisuke....?" She asked, as they took a right. " I mean...I'm not saying that it's not a good thing.....becuase it is....I mean, he needs a father figure in his life......"

He stopped walking. "Well....." He looked down into his drink, and fehed. "I read the orders that the ANBU Operative delivered to the apartment. I read...on that paper about his birth parents. Itachi is....was his father." He murmured. He met her gaze, and a hurt look came into her eyes. "I can't really blame you for wanting to hide that from me. I'm not angry....It's just....hard to believe." He started walking again. "As bad as a person eveyone thought he was....he really wasn't. He did it out of love and wanting to protect me....but why...why did he go out and sleep with a woman and have a kid...?"

"Sasuke...you shouldn't think about that. I know it's....mind boggling and don't mean that in disprespect...but i guess it worked out the way he intended to. You are in his life now...at least he has someone to help him, and he grows up knowing who he is, instead of searching for someone who is already lost...." She explained, and he looked at her.

"Like I was....?" She said nothing as he bristled. "Itachi wasn't lost, Sakura, he was forced to go down the path he made. The elders of this god-damned villaged threatened him. It was either him, or his whole family. _And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here_...."

"I know." She answered. He gave her a questioning look. "Tsunade Shishou told me all about it....I know, Sasuke....They don't diserve what they have....to live....to be called human beings...." She sipped her cocoa once again. "But....I'm glad that you're here...._Becuase if you weren't here....I wouldn''t be here._.." He stared at her, staying qiuet. "I'm glad Daisuke is here....I mean, who else would be able to give him a home....? His mother gave him up....Maye that was Itachi's intentions all along....To have a child, and pass it off to you..."

"Why...?" He wondered outloud. "It's just...."

"HEY TEME!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE FIRST ROUND OF TWiSTER!!!" Naruto screamed, and It broke the tense moment between them. All the seriousness of the conversation faded away when Sakura laughed.

"Twister....?" Sasuke pondered, rolling his onyx orbs skyward. "What in Kame's name is that....?"

"It's......Um....you'll have to play to know." She giggled, and sipped her cocoa again, and he smirked.

"It's not a dirty game is it....?" He asked, and she blushed red.

"NO!" she yelled loudly. "But...you do have to have a few cups of Sake to play...." She threw her hands out at his disapproving look. "No, no, it's not what you think, Sasuke-kun! It just makes it more interesting when you have a bunch of drunk shinobi trying to reach between each other and everything in order to get to their appointed dot."

He smiled. "Sounds fun, I guess." She stared at him.

"Sasuke-Kun....." She murmured. He looked back at her with a soft look in his eyes. "You're smiling....."

"Hn....." He reached out, and took her hand. Then he pulled gently, just enough to make her stumble toward him and into his arms. He sloshed his hot cocoa everywhere in the process, and she looked up at him, her face taking on a red hue.

And he kissed her.

back in Naruto's house.....

Ino's bubbly laughter was the first thing that they heard when they opened the door. "Hey Sakura! You should totally join in on this!" Sasuke guided her in with a hand on her back, where no one could see it. Narutpo, Ten Ten, Shikamaru (Reluctantly), Kiba, and Lee were all on the floor, trying to stretch this way and that.

"Yeah, you guys know that that seriously doens't look right with just one girl over there, right....?" Sakura laughed out, and Sasuke grinned. "I am definately NOT getting into that sausage-fest." Sasuke sat down on the couch, watching.

"But...But....Ten Ten doesn't even count! She's like one of the guys!" Naruto yelled out. Ten Ten gasped.

"WHAAAAT!!!!!" she threw a punch underneath Neji's belly, who sucked it in, and her fist landed in naruto's face. He was sent flying across the room. Sakura was laughing hysterically. "Naruto!!! You're freaking cluless, you baka!!!" The brunette yelled, blushing furiously.

Sakura looked over at a drunk Uchiha. He finally joined in the game of twister, and after a few hours of lengthy stares, blushing, and soft brushes of one's fingers and hands across the other's flesh, Naruto called it quits, thuroughly disgusted. "Hey, I have an idea!!!"

"Well we don't want to hear it, Naruto....." Sakura glowered at him, tired, after playing a simple child's game for so long. "Sasuke is already drunk enough."

"Let's just say that I feel pretty relaxed...." He muttered, looking over at her. Naruto looked at the teme, and smiled.

"Let's Play, I didn't!"

_'No!' _Sakura screamed inwardly. "Well, I ain't drinking." She said outloud. "Becuase someone has to take Daisuke home.....He's MY responsibility." Sasuke shot her an irritable stare. "Mainly, I mean." Naruto's face fell, obviously missing the hidden emphasis on those words.

"But, Sakura-chan, the last time we playe was fun! You were so totally wasted!!!!" Everyone knew what he was talking about, and they all busted ot laughing.

"Yeah.,....yeah...." She seemed to hiss. "Funny......hil-fucking-larious....." Sasuke leaned over to her, throwing an arm over her slender shoulders, smiling.

"What happened, Sakura....?" He said slowly, breathing into her ear. She blushed, making them all laugh even harder, and looked away toward the door.

"N-nothing, Sasuke...." She answered tersely.

"Let's ask Sasuke some questions! maybe he'll answer them, being drunk and all....!" Naruto grinned, from ear to ear, and Sakura shuddered. Sasuke stayed where he was, his arm around her shoulders, and smiled.

"Allright, shoot!"

Ino went first. "What made you decide to come back to Konoha, after you tried to destroy it....?"

The Teme thought for a few seconds, and everyone swore that a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "Well, something happened during my fight with Madara....and someone that meant alot to me got hurt and died. And I realized that nothing was the same if that person was gone."

"Who was it....?" She asked, her face taking on a devious look. She already knew, ut no one esle but she and Sakura did.

Sasuke's face took on a red hue. It looked so damned cute. "Sakura....."

Everyone elses jaws seemed to drop.

"How was it when you went rogue...?" Naruto asked.

"I hated it....I didn't want to leave. But I felt that I had to...."

"Damn it, he needs more Sake." Naruto yelled, and got up to leave the room. Naruto paused before he disappeared around the corner. "Are you and Sakura-Chan dating, Sasuke-teme?"

"..................." His eye twitched. Sakura gave him an infuriated stare.

"Yep.....definately more alcohol...." Then he slipped around the corner to the kitchen.

"Who was that ugly red head that was with you?" Ten-Ten asked suddenly, and Sasuke sighed.

"That was Karin. She was just like every other fan girl around here." He muttered.

"Did you boink her?" Nejis sudden question made everyone grow flustered. Sakura threw him a glare.

"Hell no. She tried....always threw herself at me. But I kept her away. I was saving myself."

"Oh!?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Have you and Sakura-Chan had sex!!?"

"BAKA!!!!!" Sakura threw herself at him, and tackled him to the ground, putting him in a sleeper hold in seconds.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan! I just needed to know!!!! I'm like your brother, so c'mon!"

There's only few things that a brother of sorts needs to know!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that is **_DEFINATELY not_** one of them!"

"Not yet," Sasuke replied, and Sakura blanched, forgettig the dobe underneath her.

"PERVERT!!!!" She screamed, and glared over at the Uchiha, who was laughing at her reaction. "All of you....." She just couldn't talk anymore. She stood up, and stalked out of the room. She was too embarrassed. Becuase she was thinking those exact words.

* * *

Sasuke yawned. It was getting pretty late. Ten Ten and Neji already left to go to their own houses. Sakura had fallen to sleep, beside his legs on the floor, in front of the couch. She was leaning against him. His buzz had gone away, and now he was completely sober. Naruto and Hinata were hastily wrapping Sakura's presents, and The Uchiha just watched.

_It's good to be home....._He thought to himself, looking down at Sakura, with Daisuke in her lap. He was wiggling around, trying to get out of her arms. He finally completed his complication task, and slowly, clumsily, crawled his wa out of her lap.

Sasuke watched, amazed. _He's never crawled before._ The little boy looked over at Naruto, seeming to focus on his face. "Babababa!!!" He squealed, and then laughed at Naruto's expression. He fell back on his daipered butt, and Naruto laughed.

Naruto walked over, and swung the boy up into his arms. Daisuke pointed at his face, staring cross eyed at the whiskers that marred his cheeks. He ran a little finger over them and cooed loudly. Then, his finger poked Naruto's eye.

"GAH!"

He grabbed for his eye, ad decided to set the boy back down onto the floor. Sasuke chuckled. "It looks like he has it in for you, Dobe...." Naruto shot him a glare, and fehed. Then, he turned around, whispered something to Hinata, and turned back to the boy with a toy in his hand. It was a clear type of plastic, and on the inside, it had little grey shuriken shaped bells. Daisuke took it, and cooed. He then shook it, causing the shuriken bells to sgo every which direction, and make a jingling sound. Then, he threw it across the room. It flew over at Sasuke, and it smacked him in the head, right between the eyes.

Naruto busted out laughing at the annoyed expression on his face. "See! I guess I can say the same you Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. And that was when Daisuke let out this horrible screeching scream. Sakura awoke with a start, and looked around, and Sasuke stood up, toy in hand. The dobe got back to wrapping. THe Uchiha went down on his hands and knees, in front of the boy, and then lowered himself to his stomach. He raised the toy to the boys face, and Daisuke watched. "Here, Daisuke, I think you're missing something...." Daisuke leaned foreward, and put his mouth on it. He started chewing, letting Sasuke hold it.

Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked over at who it was. Sakura. She blushed, and he smirked. But the moment didn't last long. His eyes crossed slowly as he felt something warm and gooey slide down his fingers onto his hand. He made a face. Sakura smiled. "Okay...now this is gross...." He muttered, and pulled his hand away. "Daisuke, that's disgusting......where's a towel when you need one.....Ugh...." He sat up and away from the boy, and wiped his hands on his Nin pants.

"Sasuke, ten to one, you did the same thing when you were little. So don't be mean." She stood up, as Sasuke just rolled his eyes and did his usual thing.

"Hn......"

"Naruto....I'm tired....Uh...where are your spare rooms....?" She asked, stretching, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her.

"Uh...." He scratched his blonde head. "Go through this hallway on your right, and take a lef. then go down to the end of the hallway....." His voice faded off into nothing, as she looked over at the Uchiha that squatted on the floor a few feet away from her. He was staring at her. The look he sent her seemed to go right through her, and into her mind. She didn't know how to respond.

"So...did you get all that....?" He asked, and she turned back to Naruto. Her face was flaming. She could feel the heat slowly creeping over her face.

"Y-Yes." She made a hasty exit. "Goodnight, you guys......" And she practically ran around the corner and down the hall.

"What's her problem.....?" Naruto asked. "She usually gets pretty wasted on Christmas eve....But...maybe it's cause we' re here instead of at her house. Whatcha think, Teme?"

Said Uchiha looked down at Daisuke, and stood up. "Hn."

* * *

_Damn it._ Sakura cursed inwardly. _Im fucking lost._ She backtracked, and only made it worse. _This is the Hokage mansion....why the hell dothey make is so fucking big!???_

She stomped down the hall, and chastized herself. _It's cuase you were too busy ogling your boyfriend. That's why. If you didn't even look at him, you would've heard everything that baka said, and you wouldn't be in the situation that you're in!!!_

She stopped, finally, and leaned against the wall. "Fuck it. I'll sleep here tonight...." She sunk to the ground, wanting th scream. _This Cristmas Eve sucks! It was going good, until Sasuke-kun got wasted._

She stopped thinking when she heard footsteps. They echoed down the hall toward her, and she started to panic. "Who's there....." She whispered, her voice wavering. She cleared her throat. "N-Naruto!?" She asked, her voice loosing it's waver, but she started stammering now, like Hinata.

Then, a body came aruond the corner, and stopped, seeing her. Hands shoved into pockets Tall. Chicken butt hair--- "Sasuke-Kun?"

"You got lost, didn't you...." He stated. She growled.

"No." She wracked her brain for an excuse. "I...I was exploring, before I went to bed. I've never been here before!"

"Hn...." He walked forward, and flipped a light switch. Light flooded the hallway, and she looked around.

"I knew that was there." She said proudly, and he just kept walking foreward.

He stopped when he was about a foot away from her, and smirked. "So, then why didn't you turn it on?"

"I didn't know--" She stopped herself. "Oh, you're good. I almost walked into that." He suddenly reached out, and took her hand in his.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed." He pulled her along, and flipped the light switch on their way out.

-- Lemons!!!!

They stopped, and Sakura, so busy observing her surroundings, rammed into his back. He turned and looked at her. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, and leaned cloer to her, looking into her eyes.

She leaned away, and pushed him. "Dont do that!" He smirked at her, and moved close to her once again.

"Don't do what, Sakura.....?" He leaned in once more, and she felt her face flush red. His face slowly moved closer to hers, and she felt his breath on her chin. "Hn...." He opened the door, while still staring at her, and turned around to walk in. He stopped, holding the door open for some reason. "You coming or not, huh?" He looked over his shoudlers, and She balked.

"Uh....." He grabbed her hand, and yanked her in slamming the door behind her. Sakura stammered, and he smiled. "Sasuke....this is your room....?" He walked over to the bathroom, and starting taking off his longsleeved shirt. She blushed again. "Sasuke....."

"I'm taking a shower. Sleep if you want." And with that, he disappeared into the room, and shut the door.

Sakura looked around. His scent was everywhere. She breathed him in, and let the air out. She walked over to the object lining his dresser, and ran a finger over the oaken surface. His black hitae ate layed underneath the mirror, and his large flak vest was sitting to the side. a necklace of some sort was hanging off of the wood that edged the mirror, and she knew who it was. She'd seen his brother, Itachi, wearing this same necklace. It looked like it would go to the collarbone, and it bore the Uchiha symbol. there were five of them, all seperated between an inch of metal that stretched between them. A complicated looking clasp was what kept it from falling off in battle.

She looked around, and sat on the bed. Then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Sasuke walked out. She was staring up at the ceiling. Too distracted to notice that he only had a small towel wrapped around his msucled abdomen. "Sasuke...where is Daisuke...?" She asked, absent mindedly.

"With Naruto and Hinata." He answered, and began digging through the drawers of his large dresser. Then, Sakura sat up. She regretted doing so. She saw Sasuke, practically naked, and sucked in a breath. He turned and looked at her. "What is it, Sakura.?" He asked. "You don't want to see me half naked?" She stammered, but nothing came out of her mouth. She was too shocked. "I mean, if you don't like it...."

"I....I......Sasuke!!!" She yelled, "Stop it!" He smirked. He pulled the knot in his towel loose, and her already plate sized eyes got bigger. "Sasuke!" He face went even redder. SHe squeaked as it went lower. He walked over to her, and then just flat out dropped the towel. He discarded the pair of pants that he pulled out of the drawer, and leaned towards her. "Eep!"

I cut off her squeal with a searing kiss. "Mmmm...." She wound her arms around his neck, and staopped struggling. He pulled away for a second, and cradled the back of her neck with a hand as he pushed her back into the matress. "Sakura...." He reached down, and unzipped her sweater, and kept his eyes on hers. He leaned down after he was through, and cuaght those irristably pouty lips with his, and ravaged her mouth. She desperately tried to kick her boots off, but it didn't work. She pulled away suddenly, and Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"Just....hang on a second....." She murmured, catching her breath. She threw her boots off, and lost the sweater, leaving her in a button down, long sleeved shirt, and jeans. "I mean, why can't a girl's first time be like it is in the porono flicks, or a romance movie...?" She stopped talking, seeing Sasuke's look. He just stared at her, as if she said something that was sin to his ears.

"What?"

"I mean.....ugh....Naruto and I got curious and watched a porno." She giggled. "we were so grossed out that we didn't talk to each other for a week." Sasuke's scrunched up face relaxed a bit, and she smiled as she crawled back onto the bed. "And in the movies I've seen, These girls' clothes seem to just fall off them like butter. It seems so.....perfect...." Sasuke leaned forward, and kissed her neck.

"It is.....It _Will_ be perfect...." He whispered as he nipped at her throat. She smiled.

"Yeah....I guess...." She laughed at the look he shot her. She ran her hands through his hair, and He shoved her down underneath him.

He stopped. "Why the hell am I naked, and you aren't?" She blushed, and before she could answer, he tugged at her jeans. The clasp gave, and then the zipper was undone, and the denim was thrown across the room. It landed on the dresser mirror, and Then he went for her shirt.

He slowed down this time, making his movements less jerky and frantic. He concentrated onthose complicated buttons. "Did you take precautions or something...?" She laughed at his accusation, and helped. It was amazing how a little humor could break the ice on such a serious situation. Within a few seconds, the shirt was loose, and he undid the cuffs on her wrists. She sat up, and he pulled it off of her, leaving her in her red plaid bra and panties. She fell backwards once again, hitting the soft matress, and he just sat ontop of her. She didn't say anything.

He ran a hand over her small waist, and she giggled. Then he spotted to small scars. "What are these from...." He mumbled, as if to himself. She looked down, blushing bright red as her gaze settled on his hips, and large length.

"Um....They're from past fights....sparring....missions....you know...." She stuied his wide chest, and well sculpted abdomen. "You have them too..."

"But you shouldn't....." He replied. "You're a woman."

"So!!!?" She got angry, fast. "That doesn't mean that I can't go out and do the things that a man is capable of! I earned these scars and wounds. I didn't just go out and do stupid--" He moved down a bit, and leaned down. She stopped ranting when she felt his warm lips press against the scars. "!!!!" Her face flamed.

He looked up at her, smiling. "That's why I want you......" He mumured, tuning back to her slender belly. He kissed her once more, moving up a few inches. "It's individualistic....You take pride in them. Other's don't....."

He kissed a little bit hight, near the edge of her bra. She remembered what naruto said that day 6 months ago. She giggled. "....?" he looked up at her, as his teeth dug into the padded material that covered her breasts. "What....Something funny to you....?"

".....Naruto....." She laughed alittle bit more, and caught his stare of disbelieve.

"I'm about to make love to you, and you're thinking of that...that....dobe?"

"N-No.....Sasuke-kun.....You remember that one time....after the festival this past summer? When Naruto and Kakashi sensei appeared inf ront of us half naked....?" He just glared at her. "I just remembered his words.....Melons...." He smirked.

"Okay....."

"Well, Ono had come up with a word for every girl's breast size. Mine are melons." She laughed, and Sasuke just sighed. He went back to what he was doing. "Lighten up!" She swatted at him, but missed.

"Hn....." He bit down hard enough for her to feel the pressure of his teeth through her bra. She gasped, and nearly came off of the bed. He let go. "You talk too much. Makign love to a woman that I have fantisized about since.....well....it's serious busniness." He leaned down once more when he came up to her level, and kissed her. All control broke then, and she kissed him back with everything she had. All the pent up love and anger she had for him; the frustration of his leaving; the years of looking; the wonder of why he had saved her life and risked his own; and the frustration that he'd caused for the past six months.

Their hands roamed each other's body, and she blushed as sasuke's hand brushed over the juncture of her thighs, and his fingertips slipped into her underwear. "Sasuke." She murmured, and he nipped at her ear.

"I want you, Sakura.....You're mine....and no one else can have you....." His fingers searched slowly, lazily, and made a soft grunting noise as he found her. She went scarlet, and he kissed her. "Mine....." The kiss got even more animalistic, and soon he had her gasping for breath.

His fingers moved into her with a slow, hard, sensual beat. She felt like something was burning in the pit of her stomach, but it felt really good. She started pushing her hisp into his fingers, moaning his name with each thrust. His mouth met hers once again, his tongue exploring, wrestling with hers, flicking across her lip, then was gone, along with is fingers. He moved over her, pulling her anites donw, and she was trying to rid hersel fof her bra. His hands closed over her breasts, and squeezed gently. He settled himself inbetween her legs, and slowly started pushing ino her.

A burning pain replaced that feel good burn, and she grimaced, closing her eyes. "Sakura." He murmured. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Just once....that's it....." He kissed her, the shoved his length into her core. She gasped loudly, holding in the scream that threatened to slip out. He stayed still, keeping himself inside of her, letting her get used to him. "Ah.....You feel so good, Sakura....." Me sighed, and kissed her forhead. She saw his hands fist into the pillows behind her head, and felt him stiffin just abit inside of her.

She moved slowly, feeling no pain. "Ah...." She stopped, hearing his moan, and then his hands ran down her side once again. He moved this time, thrusting into her, and she moaned. He set a slow pace, thrusted itno her with long, slow strokes. He felt her tighten around him, "Sasuke-Kun...."

He groaned, and starting thrusting harder and faster. She moved with him, meeting him halfway. She felt that burn start to grow, then after a few more seconds, it seemetd to burst inside of her, giving her an all time high, that nothing in the world could equal. Her whole body seemed to tingle, and Sasuke relaxed against her, moaning her name loudly. He buried his face into her hair. He took a deep, shaky breath. They stayed like that for a long time. It seemed like forever. Sakura wanted to lie there with him for the rest of her life. She felt so tired. A fine sheen of sweat had settled on their bodies.

"Sasuke-Kun....." She whispered, sounding failry spent, and put her hand on his back and scratched lightly.

"Hnnnn...." He seemed to moan, equally tired. He lifted his head a few inches, and looked her in the eyes. She froze, seeing that his Sharingan had activated in their simple act of passion. "....?"

He thought that she was going to say it. But, instead, he heard, "M-Merry Christmas, Sasuke-Kun.....Thankyou...."

He crossed his eyes, making her smile. "And....what are you thanking me for....?" He asked, in a bored tone.

At this point, her eyes teared up, and her bottem lip quivered, as she stared into his still blood red eyes. He felt guilty. "Sa-Sakura, No, don't cry-"

Thankyou, for coming back to me....." The tears spilled without her realizing it, and he relaxed. "I didn't think you would even come back....Naruto and I searched and searched....and once we would get a lead, you would disappear....." Sasuke was baffled. He didn't know how to counter this.

When she finally quited down, he moved off of her, and pulled her into his arms. She scooted back into his body, trying to get closer. He kissed her neck, and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Sakura...." Then, he drifted off, as blackness surrounded him.

A light knock at the door seemed to warn them before the storm came through.

"Go away...." The sleeping man next to her seemed to purr and growl at the same time. "And don't come back....." She cracked an eyelid to see the Handsome man next to her, sleeping soundly. She closed them again, and started drifting off once again.

Then, a loud shout rent through their peaceful door was thrown open, and a protesting Hinata was now heard. "N-N-Naruto-Kun, let them have their privacy!"

"Not today! It's Christmas!" He leaped into the room, yelling, not realizing the full meaning of those words. He froze as he landed in the room, seeing articles of clothing thrown everywhere. "Whoa. What the fuck happened in here.....?" A pair of skinny jeans, hanging on the mirror; a tanned pair of Ugg boots, thrown haphazardly on the floor, beside the closet. A bra, laying out in the midle of nowhere; and a thong, on the ceiling fan, spinning around on the blades as if it had ben there all night. "What the fuck, Teme, did you have some kind of wild party I didn't know about?"

Sasuke pushed up frome where he was laying in the bed, giving Naruto a nasty look. "GET OUT." He seemed to growl, and Naruto smiled.

"Awe, Teme, C'mon, get up! It's christmas morning! Where's you're jolly spirits?!"

"My Jolly spirit is pretty god damned spent since last night, so get the fuck out and I'll be up in an hour!" Naruto started to back off.

"Fine.....bastard...." Then, he heard Sakura's voice.

"Naruto.....leave him alone.....we'll be up in a little bit...I'm too tired to deal with your antics right now......" He blushed red, screamed, and ran out of the room. Hinata smiled, and shoook her head as she shut the door quietly.

Sakura sat up, and yawned. "Mmmmm....." She sat on the end of the bed, still naked, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her disheveled pink hair framed her face. Their were light circles under her eyes, and a partial blush to her cheeks. But she thought she looked positively radiant. Sasuke had started a shower, and now walked back into the room. He held a towel in his hand instead of being wrapped around his naked torso, and scratched the back of his head with the other. He looked at her and stopped where he was.

"I...kinda forgot to lock the door....now this will be around the whole village by noon....." He growled, and sighed. He stared at her for a second, mesmerized, and smiled. "You look beautiful." She blushed. He walked over, and knelt between her legs. He kissed her chin, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go take a shower...." He pulled her hand, and she stood up.

"It's about damned time you two got down here!" Naruto bellowed. "WHat the hell happened up there lastnight?" He sat on the large couch, and Hinata was beside the large tree. Little Daisuke was laying on his stomach, laughing as he ripped open his little present.

"Nothing your Dobe mind can process, obviously....." Sasuke retorted, and sat down. Sakura went into the kitchen, and returned with two large cups of coffee. Naruto shook his head. Sakura sat down beside Daisuke, after handing Sasuke the other cup, and the little boy screamed in frustration when he gave up on his undestroyed box. Sakura picked it up, and unwrapped it for him. Inside it was four new little jammy outfits, in an assortment of colors.

"Thanks, Hinata-Chan. I appreciate it greatly...." She said, and Hinata smiled.

"Do not thank me, Sakura-San....I was happy to get it for you. Theyre all different sizes, so that way you don't have to throw them all out at once when he grows...." The pinkette nodded, and Then Naruto jumped to the empty spot beside her.

"Thsi one's for you, Sasuke-Teme!" He picked up a huge box.

"Dobe, NO!" Sasuke protested, but it was too late. The large box was already flying through the air. Sasuke didn't even get to grab it or block it. It landed on his chest, knocking him backwards, and his hot coffee went flying everywhere. Hinata gasped, Sakura yelled, and Sasuke....well, Sasuke was out like a light.

_So much for a peaceful Christmas this year._ Sakura told herself.

Her Inner suddenly yelled, **_CHAAAA!! We should all jump Naruto's ass later!!! But at least you got Sasuke!!! _**

_Yeah....._

_I have Sasuke....._

* * *

Read and review!!!!

Til the next one!

UchihaSanNin


	7. Chapter 7

The Rules of "Friendly??" Competition

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

_And yet, another succesful installment in the Naruto Manga. But damnit, I want to know what the fuck happened to Sasuke Kun, and the bitch-karin!!! I hope she dies. XP_

_I'm sorry that I have made Sasuke-Kun so OOC. it's just the way I would have him if he decided to come back. lol. I mean, he could slowly start to realize his feelings and reckognize emotions. lol. love, lust, happiness, stuff like that. Anywho, back to what I was doing._

_:D_

Chapter 7: Strictly forbidden

* * *

I don't own Naruto....Just a great fan!!!!

UchihaSanNin

happy reading!!!!!

* * *

Sakura yawned loudly as the sun came up. She was at the hospital all night. She was tired, and wanted to go home, and see if Sasuke had made it back from his early morning sparring session with Naruto. She really wanted to see if he would hold up his promise to make breakfast. Daisuke was at Ino's once again. it was late spring, and the winter cold was just starting to lose it's biting chill.

She stretched,, letting the tired, sore muscles try to regain some of lastnight's limber feeling. It was around 0500, and she was ready to go home.

"Sakura-San." Sai's voice. "Good morning."

He appeared into the room, without her noticing. She turned around, gasping loudly, and visibly relaxed at seeing the friendly face.

"Hey, Sai....Um...next time, would you be able to try and knock?" He smiled, and nodded his head, then bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Sakura....I was just so excited to be back home, and looked foreward to seeing you." She gave him a wide eyed look.

"You. Excited? looking foreward to something?" She laughed. "HA! I thought I'd never see the day." Sai just gave her a smile, and walked up to her. She stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Is...Is something wrong, Sai?" She asked, but he shook his head. "I....Uh...." She scooted back to the window sill, and her bottem made contact with it. Sai still came closer.

"Sai!" She yelled, and he stopped mere inches from her. "What is your malfunction!!?" She stared up at him, kinda freaked out.

"I need to tell you something. It's about Sasuke." He murmured. "But...He'd kill me if I told you...." Sakura tensed.

"What? Tell me what? Whats the matter with him!?" She asked, fear running like ice through her veins. _Oh, no, he got hurt.....he's broken his leg....or someone from an opposing-_

"He's playing you Sakura.....Pulling your strings so he can get what he wants....." He paused, and closed his eyes. Then he stared her in the eyes. She stared back into those black, soulless depths. "He and Kakashi struck up a deal.....and...."

--

Sasuke leaned back against the tree, thoroughly exhuasted. Naruto just fell out on the snow covered ground, panting like a dog, looking up at the sky. "Sasuke...." Pant pant pant. "How's Sakura- Chan?"

"She's fine, I guess." He replied slowly, "She worked at the hospital lastnight...She's working herself to death. She just took her last round of antibiotics that the hag gave her, to get rid of her cold....She shouldn't be working like she is." Naruto quickly sat up, scattering flurries everywhere.

"Teme." He said, and the Uchiha fixed him with an devious look. "You care."

"Hn...." He crosses his arms. "Do you think you can get home okay, Dobe?"

"Uh....Yeah....." Naruto answered, standing, and putting his hands behind his head. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, sure." He waved, and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked home to Sakura.

--

He arrived at her apartment, seeing a pile of clothing, various articles from Magazines, His ANBU outfit, Nin sandals, hitea ates, everything that was his.

Lying in the dirty snow. covered in the thin, fine layer of white.

He froze for a few seconds, trying to process what he was seeing.

Then, a TV came flying out of the large window that overlooked the snow covered path.

He dodged to the side as it went flying over his head, and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Glass was sent flying everywhere, and he gaped at the now broken set. Then he shot a scathing look up at the window, to see an angry Sakura leaning out, wearing a sarcastic, and pissed off look on her face. Her fake smile said everything.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke......whatsup? How was training with the dobe?" She asked, fakin her interest. He saw right through it.

"Sakura, what happened? Why are my things out here....? I--" Then, he felt someone elses chakra inside the house.

Sai.

_The bastard ratted._ He thought. _I am going to fucking kill him!!!!!_

Sasuke walked up to the apartment complex stairwell, only to be met with a rather large flak vest. It slammed into his face, and he fell straight back, on his ass. He swore he felt his backbone pop at every joint.

"Thats what you get for treating me this way, you prick!!!!!" She fumed, and before he could move, she threw more random objects out to him. **At him**, rather.

"Sakura- wait-" Thunk!! "Damn it!" Whack!!!! "Hey! I said---" Pow!!!

Then, she threw one last item, and he cuaght it in his hand as he rubbed his briused head with the other. "What the fuck is your problem!!?" He pointed at her. "Don't tell me you're pms-ing or something!!!" She just scowled at him, and Sai walked out to the window beside her. He leaned out, and waved.

"Oi!" He smiled. "Whatsup, Sasuke?" Sasuke saw nothing but red. In a blind rage, he threw what was in his hand (A TV remote) and it missed his current target: Sai's head. Instead, it went through the neighboring window with a crash.

A Woman leaned out, mouth agape, yelling. "What the hell is your problem, you ignorant brat!!!" She screamed. Sasuke glared daggers back at her.

"You old hag, shut the fuck up and stay out of my business!!!!"

She receded back into her window, and shut her mouth. Sasuke turned his hard gaze back to the pink haired kunoichi.

"How dare you, Sasuke.....Use me like you did. All I was, to you, was an easy fuck and that's it obviously. Daisuke doesn't need someone to look up to with those types of morals. So you can go and screw any other girl you want, Uchiha. I want nothing to do with it; I won't hold you back either. You had your fun, and now I guess I am moving on. Fuck off." And with that, she slammed the window. She threw the curtians shut over it, cutting off his clear view of the beautiful woman and the room she was in.

Sasuke ground his teeth, and muttered to himself. all he could do was pick up his belongings, and move back into the Uchiha Manor, with his tail tucked as far as it could go.

-- A few weeks later......

Sasuke lunged at Kakashi. the said man dodged, and easily caught the fist that was meant for his face. Kakashi threw him, and the Onyx eyed nin landed hard, in the puddle of freezing cold mud slosh behind him. He glared up at the Copy nin, and scowled.

"Sasuke-Kun," Kakashi said, smiling. His Icha Icha Paradise book was in his right hand. he read slowly, as if absorbing every word. "You're not focused." Sasuke's onyx eyes focused behind the grey haired Nin's head, and to the pink haired kunoichi, who was sparring with satan's lover of sorts.

"Hn...." He stood up slowly, and brushed what he could off of his Nin pants and sleeveless. "I'm focused enough. I don't have to train if I wish not to....."

"You could walk away now," Kakashi whispered. "Or are you interested in something else, perhaps......?" And with that said, he looked over his shoulder discreetly, seeing the pink haired kunoichi that caught Sasuke's attention.

"Nasty breakup, huh?" He asked. Sasuke fehed, and spat to his left. as soon as the spit hit the ground, the Uchiha kicked off. Kakashi moved, but Sasuke ran at top speed- right past him. His target was Sai. Sakura saw him coming, and slid in the mud to a shaky stop.

"Sasuke, find your own partner!!!!!" She yelled, but it had no effect on him.

Sasuke's fist twisted in a fine arc, the muscle and sinew showing through the lightly tanned skin of his right arm. Strong, well toned abs flexed, along with his bicep. At the last moment, a large mass of chakra was suddenly focused into his fist as it came into contact with Sai's face. There was a resounding crack that bounced from tree to tree, and Sai seemed to freeze for a millisecond before he went flying headfirst to Sakura's left. A small shockwave blew Sakura's pink locks away from her face, and Sasuke hit the ground on his feet.

Sakura's wide, iredescant green eyes caught his blood red orbs. "What the fuck did you do that for, Sasuke?!" She yelled, and he just glared at her. Then, his look hardened into a deathly stare.

"Becuase he did something strictly forbidden, in this so called game of his....He did it to get back at me. So now, we're even. Now he knows how it feels. like a punch in the fuckin face....If you even heal him, even a little, you'll regret it." And, with that said, he disappeared in a haze of smoke.

* * *

A dark room was dimly lit by a small number of green candles. the small flame threw a minimum amount of light around the room, only allowing four shadowy figures to be seen just outside the flame's reach.

"The boy is to be delivered in less than three months....He'll be a year old..."a female whispered.

"Yes....Just old enough to begin showing his Kekkai Genkai......The Sharingan....." Someone answered in a low, feral tone. "How is everything going with our operative....?"

"We lost communication with him....It's been nearly a month. But we are expecting a message or a sign from him to continue our plans. Konohagakure is always so full of drama......something that is so incompitant....snooty little people also.....and he's done something that can set us back a few days.....I didn't expect this type of retaliation from the Haruno girl."

"But she can't bring him to us without him. We need HIM!!!" The last word ended in a shout. The other three shadow figures seemed to shrink backa few inches, but returned to their original flickering height. "This can NOT be completed without-"

"I will fix this mess." Someone suddenly interrupted. "We shall have the child on the twelfth of June...."

"You see to it." A Darker blackness suddenly shrouded the room, and the largest figure seemed to evaporate, leaving the others to stay in silence.

"Don't fuck this one up." one of the others muttered, and giggled.

"Ch."

* * *

Sasuke frowned.

Sakura Haruno stood over him, lightly pressing her fingers into his arm. The bone was broken and fractured in many places. "I think I know how you did this."

"Tch...." He rolled his eyes, and winced slilghtly as her fingers increased the pressure on the swollen appendage. "How do you think, Nurse....?"

She glared down at him, and he smirked. "I think you did the worst of the damage the other day by breaking Sai's face. Then you went sparring today, with it hurting,without a second thought of, 'oh, i think I have to get this checked,' and got hit here somewhere were the bone was weakest, and snap....." He glared daggers up at her.

She was right.

"..."

"Your sudden lack of one worded sentences tell me that I am right....." She sighed, and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Now, I can't heal it all the way, becuase of how much damage you've done to it, but If you hold still, I can try. But, You have to take a break from using your fists and....well, sparing. _Period_. at least a week."

"Huh...." he held his throbbing, swollen arm out, and she placed her hands on it. green chakra suddenly enveloped half of his arm, and he revelled in the warm feeling that seemed to seep through the muscle and bone.

He cleared his throat, trying to hold back a groan. "How's Daisuke...."

She gave him a look. "He's......fine.....with Ino. He's getting around well. Stumbles alot, but well." He closed his eyes, staying qieut for a minute or two. She was suddenly finished. Too soon.

"Sakura."

She was starting to make her way out of the room. She looked back, to see him stting there, his hands fisted in his lap. He was looking down at them, trying to see if his arm was up to full strength. "Uh......yeah.....?" He looked up.

"You seem weird......" She narrowed her gaze on him, trying to figure out what he meant. "I mean......" His Sharingan was suddenly activated, and his eyes slowly went form that onyx black color to blood red. The tomoe surrounding his retracting pupils came into view, and she looked away.

"Wha.....what are you doing....?" She backed away slowly, as Sasuke stood. She leaned back against the door slowly, and felt for the door knob. "Sasuke, don't come any closer......"

"Sakura....." His crimson orbs seemed to run over her body in a slow perusal. "I...I can't figure it out." He was now in front of her. "Your chakra....it's all....fluctuating.....what's the matter with you.....? You seem to control it well....but....."

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" She asked, and her hand hit the doorknob. "Would you like me to demonstrate my chakra control on you?"

"Tch....." His face was coming closer. And closer. And even closer to her own. Those eyes seemed to turn her to putty. Her feet were to heavy to move. She suddenly didn't have control of the hand on the knob; her only means of escape that was suddenly tossed out the window. "You're the one who needs to see a doctor, Sakura...."

His lips slowly met hers, and it was as if something primal was awakened within her. She hasn't kissed or slept with anybody else since Sasuke. And that was nearly a month ago. Those lips seemed to melt against her own, and she moaned only loud enough for him to hear. Her hormones were suddenly screaming at her to jump into his arms and let him ravage her. He pulled away, slightly, just enough to put his forehead against her own, with his larger, more angular nose brushing against her smaller and more rounded one.

"Sakura..." He murmured, his voice suddenly full of concern and worry. "Did someone plant something inside you?" His hand went to her belly. She could feel the warmth of his hand through the nurses' uniform and her overcoat. "I mean...your chakra seems to fluctuate the most here..... I can feel it....."

She looked back up into his eyes. They were glowing like hot coals from a fire. "Sasuke....?" And then the next thing she knew, she threw the door open, and was out of the room. It shut behind her as his wight unexpectedly hit it.

_What the hell is he talking about_.....?She asked herself.

--

Sakura walked slowly toward the one place she didn't want to be. Daisuke was in her arms, bundled up enough to stay warm. She hummed a beautiful tune to him, but he picked up on her saddened demeanor, and sulked also. He kept his face tucked into the crook of her neck, and made a small whimpering noise every now and then. She came to the large, very heavy wooden gate, with the Uchiha Banners at each of the two equally large posts, and sighed. Then she shoved it with one hand.

The gate moved back,opening easily for her, and she walked through. The Uchiha District was literally barren now. All the other buildings had been torn down. She stopped, and looked around. Daisuke looked around also, noticing the lack of movement also.

"See, Daisuke....This is where your uncles and grandfather and nana lived....Uncle Sasuke lives here alone now....Maybe you will be given the chance to be here with him one day..." The boy looked around curiously, then cooed.

"....." He murmured something in baby talk, and she smiled.

"C'mon, let's go see Sasuke."

--

She stood at the door, trying to find the best way to approach him in the current situation. As she raised her hand to knock, The door was suddenly thrown open. Their stood Sasuke, hair mussed, eyes half lidded, in a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. GOD did he look sexy. She could still see the imprint of a blanket on his face and neck.

"Er....Sasuke-Kun....."

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!" The youngest Uchiha yelled, and that suddenly got both their attention.

Later..........

"You know, with you fluctuating your chakra like that, it's hard to disguise yourself. I could feel you coming." He yawned out, and stretched slowly, popping his elbows. Daisuke held out his chubby little arms, opening and closing those little hands, telling Sasuke that he wanted up. He squirmed in Sakura's lap, trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

"Up, up!!" He squealed, and Sasuke complied. He threw him in the air, drawing a squeal of happiness from the small, ebony haired boy. He caught him in those strong arms once again, and leaned against the counter.

"Sakura, what are you here for? To hand over this guy? Is he getting on your nerves lately?" He asked, and smirked at her evil glare.

"No," She murmured, and smiled softly. "Nice try. But I came becuase I have to tell you something."

"Hn."

He set Daisuke down, and the boy crawled off and away from him to roam the large expanse of the kitchen. "Kakashi explained everything to me. The only reason that this crap happened was becuase Sai was jealous of you....and the way that I felt about you all these years..... And Sai just......well, he was being Sai. I guess."

"Aa." He crossed his arms, and settled his weight on them asss he placed them on the counter, leaning in to stare at her. She blushed.

"I reacted very childishly....I should've gotten both sides of the story.....before I made up my mind. Kakashi told me there was no deal. He did over hear you two talking about something. How....pretty that Sai thought I looked or something along those lines. but no deal....Sai just got his first taste of jealousy....."

And....I don't want this to be between us anymore. we need to work together on these issues....He calls you daddy....and I guess we can just let him think you're his daddy until he's older....I mean, I don't want to lie to him....But now we have to think about our family now."

He gave her a skeptical look, as if to say, 'what the hell are you getting at....?'

"And....well.....I think...no...Um....Daisuke is.....He's....going to have a little cousin...." Sasuke didn't quite catch it at first. Her face was turning redder by the second, and he only squinted at her all the harder, trying to figure out the meaning behind the riddles.

"You mean...." He started. She nodded slowly, a red hue traveling across her face.

"Y-Yes..."

"How do you know...are you certian?" He asked, panicking.

She pulled out a handful of long white things from her pocket and tossed them on the counter. "I took ten tests. I talked to Tsunade and she wants to see me tomorrow in the morning...I'll have a blood test there."

"........"

Sasuke Uchiha was too stunned for words. Instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and focused on the irrisistably cute noises little Daisuke was making as he cruised around the kitchen on all fours.

* * *

Fin!

With the chapter of course. Im sorry you guys, but I am kinda stuck on all my othe stories. maybe my magination will come back monday. im updating little by little on my others, so dont worry. I have a funeral to go to for my great grandmother tomorrow......may she rest in peace.....so....I was going to put more, but Im kinda down hearted at the moment.....Im going to miss getting little cakes from her and aunt Bonnie.....ill catch you guys later. Ima eat a tub of ice cream.

UchihaSanNin


	8. authors update

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


	9. Chapter 8

thankyou everyone for youre sympathy, understanding, and prayers. to be honest, i need all of those. this is something im probrably never going to get over...Im still hurting, and its terrible to know that you carried a life within you and you are empty handed. Its extremely hard...but somehow i am making it through the day. i dont know how, but i am. Imy OB said i have post-partum deppresion, but its worse becuase i have no baby. I told him i want NO meds, i just want him to recomend a councilor. so...prolly starting sessions in a week or two, and hopefully this will help my husband and I cope. To the reviewer who's mother is pregnant. Im sorry your sad...i prolly shouldve thought twice about posting this on hre, but i didnt want to lie about my reasons of not updating. Please tell your mother I am extremely happy for her, and that Im gonna pray for a healthy and beautiful baby boy or girl. Please dont say anything to her about my situation. i dont want her to stress that it could happen. and yes, i think geting on with the fanfictions will help me get back into my routine. so, if i update slowly, please understand ( I know you do) i cant promise it will be steady updating going on, itll just be whenever i can. thank you so much. and btw...I am going to do this chapter off of what I experienced in my pregnancy. I hope none of you mind, and I hope it brings you laughs. I guess it's another way of cherishing the moments i had with my little boy...

I do not own Naruto.

happy reading.

UchihaSanNin

* * *

The Rules of "Friendly?" Competition

(Who said it was friendly in the first Place...?)

By: UchihaSanNin

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Three months pregnant

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Sakura didn't really think that he would be elated.

or mad.

but boy, was he really trying to dissuade her at the moment.

And that was not something she was expecting.

"Sakura," He wailed. "You can't just stay in your apartment for nine months. You wouldn't. You'd go nuts. I'd go nuts. Wait...why would I go nuts...?" Sakura sat there, taking it in stride, trying to figure out what to do.

"What are you suggesting to me to do?"

"Hn."

"What?"

He threw a lean hand through his black-as-sin hair, and sighed.

"Everyone will hold it against you." She just shook her head. "Why don't you just move in here with me...? At least you will be accepted...Sort of..."

"Yeah, your mob-harem of women will jump me one of these days... together in your house or not." She replied, scoffing. Little Daisuke gurgled loudly, and Sasuke disappeared as he crouched down behind the counter. He straightened his tall frame with the boy in his arms.

"Stay here tonight. No doubt the stalking bitches are watching my place. I think that they have a stake-out spot a few hunderd yards down the road..." He muttered. She nodded, and smiled.

"Sure..."

Sakura sank into the bed. Daisuke was sleeping soundly in the middle, and Sasuke was sitting up on an elbow, watching him. His only living relative sucked his thumb gently, and drooled out of the corner of his small mouth.

"I still don't get it at all." The eldest Uchiha muttered absent-mindedly. Sakura turned and looked at him curiously.

"What?" His obsidian gaze snapped over to her, noticing the way his black T-shirt hung down her body, all the way to her knees.

"..." He looked back at Daisuke. "Why my brother would do what he did. He obviously did this for a reason...I guess that we have to figure out why ourselves. We'll never know, probrably." He pushed a dark lock of hair out of the boy's eyes, and smirked. "He'll never know his real father..."

"..." She leaned back into the pillows, emmitting a soft sigh. "I forgot how comfortable this bed was..."She blushed, catching his stare. "I...never mind. Why do you say that though? I guess I could understand...Itachi wasn't the loving sort...he was more of a...silent type of guy."

"Tch..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know nothing." He looked her up and down, and her blush deepened.

"..."

He slowly raised his hand, and let it rest on her belly. "How far along are you...?" She looked down at the black comforter of the bed, and sighed.

"Well, I think about four or five weeks. I am pretty sure..." She looked down as he stretched his hand, letting the long digits span her tummy.

"Hn..." He smirked, and closed his eyes.

He was asleep within seconds.

The next day...

You were right, Sakura..." Tsunade muttered, glaring at her pink haired apprentice over the large brown clipboard. "You're around four to five weeks pregnant."

"I was on birth control, Shishou...You know that I took that stuff religiously."

The blond rolled her eyes, and frowned even deeper. "Antibiotics." Sakura looked at her funny. Then the lightbulb went off.

"I forgot about the side effects. They canceled the birth control's effects..."

Tsunade slapped the papers back into place on her clipboard and cleared her throat. "Well, you're not getting an abortion."

Sakura's face dropped. "What! Why would I! That's...disgusting!" Tsunade smirked, and then sighed.

"Good. No more S class missions for you. You are confined to the hospital after the end of the 1st Trimester. Understand?" She ordered, and Sakura's face seemed to take on a depressed look. The yonger kunoichi stood, and bowed respectively.

"Hai."

The next day...

Sakura walked down the barren streets. It was a beautiful day outside, but no one was out. Which was weird. In a way. She revelled in the silence, and looked around. What am I going to do with the present situation...? At this rate, she thought, I wont be able to take Daisuke-Kun to the land of the mist...but Shishou cant deny me that...

She walked through the town, and walked across the bridge that crossed the wide river that ran through the middle of the village. Their old meeting spot back when they were team seven. She leaned over the stone siding, and looked down at the water. I wonder what our baby would look like... She thought, and smiled, shaking her head.

She pushed off, and made her way to the Uchiha compound. Sakura had to go and pick up a prescription so she could start taking prenatal vitamins. Not to mention, get on a healthier diet. Not that she wasn't on one. But one that would help the development of a growing fetus.

–

–

–

–

–

later that night...

"Move in with me." He murmured, leaning against the bar, watching her move around in the kitchen. His kitchen. He liked the way it sounded. His baby. His Sakura. All his. She seemed to freeze for only a second, but he saw it. She turned to him.

Sasuke...that's a big decision." She murmured. "But it could be something to think about, I guess..."she smiled, then got back to cooking.

It had been a while since he had a good home cooked meal. All he usually had was either rice balls, or tomatoes. Or disgusting Ramen. Now that Sakura was here, and probably here to stay, he would never touch the stuff again. Well, maybe the occasional tomato.

He slowly made his way over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly squeezed her waist, and let his fingers span her flat belly. "..." They didn't say anything for a few moments.

She leaned into his chest, trying to relax, and he put his face into her neck.

"I missed you..." She murmured. "You know...?"

"Hn..." He nuzzled her neck, and his hand crept up her ribcage, tickling her through her shirt, toward an unbound breast. She held her breath in anticipation, but as his fingers lightly ran across the well rounded flesh, a loud, and unmistakable wail came from the rear of the house.

Sasuke groaned and dropped his hands.

"..." He said nothing as he walked into the back room, to get the young boy.

–

–

The next morning...

–

–

Sakura woke slowly to the feeling of being watched. The sun's rays filtered through the glass windows in Sasuke's room, and bathed her in it's warmth.

She opened her eyes, and looked to her right, only to see the Uchiha staring at her. Despite her racing heart, she appeared calm on the outside. "Um...Do you know how creepy it is to have someone watching you like that, Sasuke-Kun?" She murmured.

He leaned down, deciding not to answer her. His lips brushed hers in the gentlest of kisses, then pulled away slightly. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up, as if giving him permission.

He trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, and nipped at her collar bone. He suddenly stopped, and she looked down at him, to see him pulling the white shirt that he let her borrow, that was too large for her, up to her ribcage. He gently placed his forehead against her navel, and kissed the soft flesh.

"What are you doing...?" She asked, giving him a questioning stare.

"telling my son good morning." He murmured, kissing her naval again. He balanced his weight on his arms, and smirked at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She laughed, and he just smiled.

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Your choice, I guess."

"You don't want a boy?" He asked, arching a fine black brow.

"Well. I don't really know. It;s hardly even bigger than a small period at the end of a sentence, Sasuke-Kun."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "So." Then his face took on a look of concentration. "So...when are you gonna start getting fat?"

Sakura clenched her fist, and glared at him. Her face turned beet red.

WHAM!

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Sakura watched as Sasuke fidgited. They were sitting outside, on a bright and sunny afternoon, out on the hilltop on the other side of the was exactly three months, and unlike most pregnant women, she had no baby bump to show how far along she was. Her waist was still slim and curved; her belly flat, but somewhat less toned due to not working out at all. (Tsunade's Orders.)

Saukra felt him wiggle and squirm once again, and closed her eyes slwoly, trying to hide her sudden aggravation with him. "What is the matter with you?" She asked. "If you have to go pee, then go." Her eyes narrowed on his face, and Sasuke just gave her a look of denial.

"No, i don't have to piss. i am trying to think."

"About what...?" her gave emidietly softened, and he smiled slightly.

"I want to try something." He whispered, and leaned over her head, until his face was above her belly. he placed his hands on either side of her belly, after pulling her tank top up to her ribcage, and concentrated. She felt his chakra, a small amount, start to gather into his hands, and he gently pushed it into her body. His eyes opened, and Sakura gasped suddenly. He suddenly pulled his hands away. "Did I hurt you?" He exclaimed, suprised horror written all over his face.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No...I felt the baby move. do that again. It felt so wierd, yet so comforting...it's like...a tickle or...like butterflies in my stomach."

"This early? Tsunade said that you wouldn't feel it move until you were around 18 or 19 weeks. you're only 12 weeks along."

"I guess some people are different."

Sasuke smiled at this. She had to be different from everyone else to have him.

* * *

Im sorry this chapter is so short. i wanted to put more but ill do it in the next chapter...I've had some drama going on with a certian family member and i wanted the chapter up...and my rocker glider my grandmother paid like over $400 for came in...and i got really upset cuz now i dont have any use for it. ugh. I think keeping up with the updates will help. I appreciate everyones prayers, thoughts and condolences...it helps alot knowing that you guys care. I'm sorry if there are any typo's or grammatical errors, i will fix them when I am through with the story, or when i get writers block again. lol...I just have so many meories goin gin my mind from those 8 months, I just want to get it all out onto paper and show you guys how much I enjoyed my little man while me and Ryan new him.

The next chapter will be longer.

Thx everyone.

UchihaSanNin


	10. IM BACK! :D

Dear reviewers...

UchihaSanNin is back. FINALLY. after a long year of loss and hardship, i beleive I am well enough to continue on with old hobbies. We moved out of our house, and further south alabama to the sticks. LITERALLY. and besides being freaked out a few times and having more responsibilities ( Rescued a 2 yr old boxer from a puppy mill, also rescued a straight Egyptian Arab with papers that can be trac ed back to the day...and rescued an African grey Parrot that kept me busy and talks to me 7 hours a day, seven days a week. not including the two boston terriers I already have.) :] all of my animals helped me bounce back, and idk what i would do without them. my email got hacked and I JUST got all of your reviews lastnight, and they all brought tears to my eyes. thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your support, thoughts and prayers. you all have also aided in my recovery from last year. Idk what i can do to thankyou, but I bet that the majority of you want this bitch to just update a chapter to show my gratitude. :D don't worry, it'll come. itll be about a week.

BUT Please review so that way I know you guys are still interested! I WILL put a chapter up. i will put a poll up for you guys to vote on which needs updating first. :]

A very healthy (Physically and mentally) UchihaSanNin


End file.
